


Of blue lace and a yellow blade

by beg_for_forgiveness



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Biting, Crossdressing, Demon Dipper Pines, Demons, Devotion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human Bill Cipher, Insecure Dipper Pines, Lesbian Mabel Pines, Love, M/M, Mabel runs the mystery shack, Mabel where are you?, Magic Dipper, Marking, Mind Manipulation, Pastel Goth, Possesive Bill, Protective Bill Cipher, Scars, Slow Burn, Sorry not sorry?, Tattoos, all the billdip, dark dipper at times, dumb mom, its wasn't intended to be, pansexual Dipper Pines, post college, smut later, soulbond, very very ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beg_for_forgiveness/pseuds/beg_for_forgiveness
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are about to be separated, Dipper wants Mabel to be happy; he takes her place but what happens when the man Mabel is supposed to marry turns out to be someone they use to know? Basically, Dipper takes Mabel's place in her arranged marriage without the knowledge of their mother so that she can be happy, it's a slow burn that really burns a spot in your heart. :) Also, Dipper looks hella good in a dress... and in short shorts... and thigh highs... and well everything really!





	1. Nothing will tear us apart

Dipper sent a glance towards Mabel, who was squirming in her seat and gave the signal. She nearly knocked her chair over as she shot up, excitement getting the better of her, Dipper stands as well.   
“Is something wrong?” their mother asks, slightly puzzled.   
“Yes. I mean NO! Nothing is wrong, we just have a confession to make.” their mother narrowed her eyes in suspicion.   
“What did you two do this time?” she said with a hint of agitation. “I swear, you’ll never get married with all the-”  
“Mom! We didn’t do anything wrong, we have good news!” Dipper cut in, knowing the topic of relationships will go on all day if he didn’t stop her right then.  
“Oh.. well go on then.”  
The twins made one final glance at each other before they spoke.  
“Mom, Grunkle Stan asked us to run the shack.” Dipper began.  
“And we accepted it.” Mabel finished.  
No one spoke for a full three minutes while their mother stared up at them in shock, right as Mabel was about to provide some reassurance, their mother ushered them to sit down.   
“Alright… so Dipper is inheriting the shack?” The twins shiver at the ice in her words.  
“N-no Mom, we both are.”   
She shook her head and make a loud exaggerated sigh “Listen, sweetheart, I have news as well.”  
Mabel’s heart sank and she reached over beneath the table to her twin’s hand, who took it without hesitation, the look in her eyes told dipper that this wasn’t going to be a pleasant affair.   
“Mabel, you’re twenty-three now and the only man you talk to is your brother! You haven’t so much as looked at another man since you were 17, I was feeling a bit concerned and so I came to the conclusion that you can’t do this on your own.”  
Mabel makes eye contact with Dipper, pleading with him silently to say something, to lie even, but nothing comes out, his mouth opens and closes like a fish.  
Biting her lip, Mabel chokes out some words instead. “You’re taking me away from him?”  
“Mabel, honey, I know you and Dipper are close but you have to understand, I want you to be happy.”  
“So you are separating us?” Dipper’s voice came out much scarier than he planned and his mother jumps.   
“Y-yes, Mabel, I’ve contacted some old friends and they agreed to an arranged marriage with their son.”  
“WHAT?” Dipper was out of his seat in a heartbeat “Mom you can’t be serious! It’s one thing to separate us but you can’t forces Mabes to marry some prick she doesn’t even know!”   
Mabel stood up and tugged on his sleeve, hoping to bring him back down.   
“No, Mabel, this isn't okay! You’re an adult, you don’t have to listen to her!”  
“I’ve already signed the papers for you, it's legalized.”  
“Well get rid of them because Mabel isn’t going!”   
“Please, mom, the mystery shack is what I have my heart set on, you can’t make me leave it behind, you can’t make me leave Dipper behind!”  
“This is final, I’ve already bought you tickets up to his house, I think you’ll be pleased, he’s doing quite well for himself.” she noticed her daughter’s silence and continued.  
“Mabel, honestly, it isn’t a big deal, it's how I came to meet your father, we fell in love instantly.”  
“Dad’s dead.” Mabel bit out, hands clenched tightly at her sides.  
Their mother just shook her head and sent them to their rooms, Dipper followed Mabel to hers instead. Without speaking Dipper knew the amount of hurt running through his sister’s mind and brought her into a hug.  
“It’ll be okay Mabes…”  
“What if he’s like Collen? Or what if he wants to have…”  
“I won’t let that happen. I’ll never let anything happen to you.” slowly, Dipper began running his hand through her hair, attempting to calm the tearful girl in front of him.  
“We don’t even know where he lives, or who he is, how can you protect me? After that outburst you know she won’t tell me anything more…”  
“We’ll think of something, alright?”   
For a while the twins just sat there, thinking, and wanting to be close, it was nearly an hour later before Dipper opened his mouth again.  
In almost a whisper, he spoke. “I could go instead, Mabel…”  
“W-what?”  
“I could trade places with you, Mabes, we look identical. Hell, we’ve been mistaken for each other before, even with your hair being so long.”  
“Dipper, no, I can’t ask you to do that.” with a sigh she removed herself from her brother.  
“I can’t let you go, I refuse to watch my sister disappear and be miserable, not when I can do something about it.”  
“But Dipper you’re a boy!”  
“And you’re my best friend, my twin, let me do this for you. If he finds out maybe he’ll just let me leave, or better yet, sue mom.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“100%, Mabel.”  
“I guess we need to get ready then... c’mon.” despite the situation, Dipper could see a smile tugging onto her lips, she always did enjoy dressing him up and if Dipper was honest, he did too.


	2. I'd do anything for you.

Dipper watched himself in the mirror as his sister moved around beside him, she had already shown him how to put on makeup and thankfully his hands seemed to retain the information better than his mind. He refused to have any crazy tid bits or eye shadow like his sister, claiming something about keeping his dignity. She reluctantly agreed but showed him how on her own face instead. That's how things went for a while, Mabel showing him how to be a lady as he sat and contemplated his life. It wasn’t until they got to shaving his legs did he actually pipe up.  
“Awe, c’mon Mabel, this is the one manly thing about me!”  
“The point isn’t to be manly Dip Dop, besides I think you’re manlier than the Rock himself!”  
“You don’t have to lie Mabes…”  
She hesitated before continuing. “Okay… You may be gender neutral at best but there's nothing wrong with that! I mean, if you’re neutral looking, that means so am I!”  
“Your bra size says that for you.”  
Mabel swats his shoulder.  
“Don’t be mean.”  
“Honesty is the best policy!”  
Mabel laughed “Grunkle Stan would have to disagree.”  
Dipper nodded in agreement and watched as Mabel brought the razor down his small legs and ‘erased’ the hair from them.  
“So Bro bro… what outfit do you want to wear?”  
“Preferably, shorts.” he answered, he hadn’t really thought much about it.  
“I was thinking about that cute sundress I got last week since we’re basically switching wardrobes, I might as well dress you all cutesy!”  
“No, whatever I wear has to have sleeves, you know that.”  
“I still don’t get why you hide them… It gets so hot that you look like a melting snowman sometimes, it’s not like anyone cares about your sc-”  
“Mabel, it’s not happening, someone always asks, someone always looks at me funny. I’ll wear one of the sweaters you made me… The blue one….”  
“OMIGOSH!” she squealed, completely forgetting about the dress. “I know EXACTLY would look good with that!”  
Dipper sighed and ran a hand over his now smooth legs when Mabel pulled his feet out of her lap and dashed off.  
What did I get myself into…? Am I going to have to act as Mabel forever? For a moment Dipper felt disdainful. No...No I won’t regret this, she’s my sister, I could never regret her being happy. Even if I’m unhappy in return.  
Dipper turned to look at his twin when she returned, several articles of clothing were cradled in her arms and she had a smile that reached ear to ear, dipper shivered.  
“You’re gonna be irresistible when I’m done with you!”  
“Ohgoddon’tkillmeicanthandleit.” Dipper let his words out in a rush of his breath, taking another gulp of air, he stood up and held out his arms. Mabel happily dropped the clothes into them.  
“Put everything on then come out, I’ll be in the closest, picking out some shoes!”  
“O-okay.” before he could say anymore his sister had already bounded out the door, with another sigh, he shut it and laid out the clothes. With his hands gripped tight on his shirt collar, Dipper hesitated. Will I actually manage to pass as Mabel? I mean, we look the same, but I’m still a boy…  
Slowly he unbuttoned his top, leaving his pale chest out to the open, he squirmed a little at his reflection, he never did feel comfortable with his looks. In high school, he was often bullied and occasionally a girl would ask him out only to find she had lost a bet or a boy would hit on him under the assumption he was a girl. Neither did well for his pride and more often than not, Dipper found himself longing to be back in Gravity Falls, where nothing made sense but nothing needed to. Dipper stripped the rest of the way, sighing at the long white scars that wrapped themselves around his arms and torso, over the years Dipper had acquired quite a few stories that nearly led to his death, he had experienced nearly everything the journal had to offer about the supernatural and a good sum more than what it had too. The large claw-like scars are what bothered Dipper, though, he had to do a lot of lying in order to pass that off as a bear attack, in reality, Dipper had stumbled into a dragon’s den and nearly died, he had laid there for hours. Slowly bleeding out, if he hadn’t kept healing himself with low-level spells, he wouldn't be here right now. It was Mabel who had found him, saved him, if he thought he’d do anything for her before that, he’d certainly do much more now.  
Which is why as he pulled on the frilly white panties Mabel had given him he didn’t complain, even if he wanted to.  
That is gonna take some getting use to.  
Next were the pastel blue high waisted shorts, which only covered about half his thighs and had buttons all the way up to his belly button, rather than a zipper.  
It’s scary how well our clothes fit each other.  
The shirt Mabel had given him was black with a dripping white cross in the center and he pulled the dark blue sweater on top, it was one of Mabel’s favorites, with a big cat eye over the chest.  
Dipper didn’t want to admit how cute he looked, so he just ignored his reflection and got back to putting on the accessories his sister left. He pulled on the thigh high socks (Just barely shorter than the hem of his shorts) and the zombie heart necklace when he realized Mabel had given him a pair of earrings. The younger twin peaked his head out the door before stepping out fully, he could hear the shuffling in the closet and he hoped it wouldn’t be loud enough to wake their mother, who had announced she was going to bed about an hour prior.  
“Mabel?”  
Her head spun around and her mess of long brown locks flew around her face. She let out a puff of air, blowing some stray strands from her face.  
“Oh. My. God. Dipper you look adorable!” Dipper felt his face heat up and he awkwardly balanced on the balls of his feet, trying to hide it.  
“Uh hum… you.. Uh.. gave me earrings and my ears aren’t..”  
“Oh, poop... They aren't are they?”  
Dipper shook his head.  
“Well, I guess we’ll have to pierce them but... You can’t wear these, you’ll need studs.”  
“Can’t I go without?”  
“Sorry, Bro Bro, my ears are pierced, we gotta do yours too or mom might question it.”  
With a heavy sigh, Dipper agreed.  
“Uh, ya know what Dip dop?”  
“I just had the best idea! You won’t be able to wear your hat over there, will you? Why don’t I get my clay out and make you some earrings, myself!?” Mabel was oozing with excitement.  
“Sure, Mabes, whatever you say.” Her smile seemed to have doubled and she was jumping slightly now.  
“Alright! I’ll get started, I laid a bunch of clothes out on my bed, go ahead and start packing them, I even put that ruffly bathing suit in there, just in case!” she ran to the door before stopping, sliding slightly. “Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Those bat boots are for you!” then she was gone.  
The shoes Mabel chose were undeniably cute, they were simple grey boots with slight heels and leather laces, the only stand out to them was the bat wing sticking out on each outer side of the shoes. He smiled at them only to quickly cover his mouth with shock.  
Nope, nope! I’m only doing this for Mabel, I wouldn’t wear these if I didn’t have to.  
Dipper checked the time, seeing as it was only about midnight, he didn’t bother slipping them on, he’d put them on in the morning, this was just to see if all the clothes fit okay and they did. It fit better than okay and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.  
When Mabel returned a good hour and a half later he had finished packing, having slipped a few of his own things in the bag as well, he felt slightly at ease.  
This would be fine, maybe I’ll end up being good friends with the guy, it’ll be okay. Especially if I have the journal's, everything will be okay!  
“Alright, Dip Dop! Ready to see your new earrings?”  
Dipper nods, not particularly caring, that is until Mabel held out two small blue pine tree earrings.  
“Oh, Mabel… thank you.” He took them in his hands, holding them delicately. She gave him a shy smile.  
“It's the least I can do, dip. C’mon let's go put them in.”  
Dipper trailed behind her nervously; going back into the bathroom after Mabel had retrieved a sewing needle and some alcohol wipes. He sat on the edge of the tub, watching as his sister wiped down the needle and took out a pen; she drew a dot where the needle was supposed to go and pierced it rather quickly, Dipper let out a yelp.  
“Ow Mabes…”  
“Sorry.”  
The elder twin pops one of the earrings into the newly made hole and repeats the process for the left ear, this time, Dipper only winces.  
“Are..are they in?”  
“Yupper doodle, Dip Dop!! Take a look!” with a small smile Dipper stood and walked back to the mirror; for the first time that night, Dipper took a moment to appreciate his sister’s dress up skills. The earrings suited him well, they were a poor replacement for his hat but it meant a lot to him that his sister cared enough to even consider his discomfort without it.  
“They’re great Mabel, thank you, I love them.” she gave him a small encouraging nod.  
“Well, we should head to bed, busy day and all that tomorrow.”  
“Wait… Uh… We aren’t going to see each other tomorrow are we?”  
“No… Wanna watch a movie marathon?”  
“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I hope you like my story so far! please leave your kudos and comments/suggestions! I love to see them!  
> If you would like to see more of my fan art, please let me know....I have so much to share!


	3. What's wrong, kid?

When the sun rose the next morning, neither twin wanted to move from their nest of blankets on the bed and from the comfort in their tangled arms. It was Dipper who reluctantly pulled away first.  
“I guess it’s time for you to go… wouldn’t want mom figuring it out…” he said.  
“Yeah… I guess you’re right... “ she stood begrudgingly, allowing the blankets to fall to her ankles, after a moment Dipper stood as well.  
“Mabel..?”  
“Yeah?” her voice was soft and pained; it unnerved Dipper to see her so crestfallen.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” she forced a smile and opened her arms, pulling him into a hug.  
Mabel didn't want to leave, didn't want to go home with out her brother, but she knew Dipper could handle himself; if anyone could solve this, it would be him. So, after a good twenty minutes of saying good bye and being inseparable for twenty-three years, Mabel drove home to Gravity falls, leaving Dipper to pick up the pieces.  
Their mother woke up an hour after Mabel left, Dipper refused to speak, even through all his mother’s yelling about how “you cut your hair out of spite” and “you’ll thank me later”. Dipper had to bite his tongue till it bled in order to keep quiet through his mother’s antics.  
“You couldn’t have worn something more flattering? You look like a teenager.”  
“Good.” Dipper muttered, inaudibly.  
When they got closer to the airport, Dipper made sure to put on his best scowl and glare bitterly at the women he calls his mother.  
“Sweetheart… I know this is hard for you but… you have to understand that I just want you to be happy.”  
Dipper scoffed and looked back out the window. They pulled up to the terminal.  
“Want me to walk you in?” He just gave her one final glare before he stepped out the car and collected his bags, making sure he had everything before heading inside. His mother was gone before he even opened the door.  
There wasn’t much time for Dipper to look around before he was sitting on a plane heading to Washington, a flight that would only last an hour.  
 _At least I got a window seat._  
Dipper sat making edits and new theories in his own journal, (something he put together after he learned all he could from the originals) he was inking his sketch of a harpy when the pilot announced they would be landing in ten minutes. Dipper felt his stomach drop like a stone in a pond, he was beginning to feel the effects of his decision.  
 _Oh god, what if he’s a jerk, what if he hates me? What if he realizes I’m not Mabel? This was a mistake Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod._  
“Excuse me, ma'am? Are you alright?” Dipper was snapped back into reality by the sound of the stewardess’s voice.  
“Huh? Oh, yes, I’m fine, thank you.” she gave him a knowing look.  
“Landing anxiety?”  
“Hah..” Dipper let out a sigh and forced a smile “I suppose, I’ve never been in a plane before... “  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart, planes are very safe.”  
“Thank you…”  
Dipper was relieved when she walked away, leaving him to his thoughts once again. As the plane began his descent, he placed his journal back into his bag and thought about how to get out of this.  
Scrambling off the plane and then off the tram, Dipper was greeted by an older man holding a sign with his last name; he walked up slowly and unsurely.  
“Are you Mabel Pines?”  
“Yes sir, uh…”  
“I’m here to take you to your husband.”  
“Oh um, okay.”  
Dipper hardly remembered the ride to his new home, only the trees darting by, and the soft humming of the driver.  
When he did arrive, Dipper sucked in a breath, it was huge. The building wasn’t a house, it was a huge grey manor that screamed regality, it almost reminded him of the old mystery movies he and Mabel use to watch.   
Dipper's attention was captured by the woods surrounding the building, as he was staring at the foliage he completely missed the huge wrought iron gate with a triangle cut into the center while looking for anything supernatural.   
 _Maybe I’ll be able to continue the journals here…_  
“We’re here ma’am.” The older man hopped out of the car and rushed to open Dipper’s door. Dipper got out slowly, taking in his surroundings; there was a nice breeze out, the trees sway with it in a fluid motion, birds could also be heard singing from the sky.  
“Beautiful…”  
“So glad you agree, my dear.” A slightly nasally voice captured Dipper’s attention immediately, he spun around to see a man, a good foot taller than him with messy blond hair and a dark brown undercut. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye and a grin that looked almost inhuman, it didn't help that large incisors were rather prominent and stood out against his tan complexion.  
“W-who?”  
“Hmm…” the man held out a hand and for a moment Dipper felt wary of shaking his hand but brought himself to do so anyways. The contact sent a shiver down his spine, the man's hands were strangely warm.  
 _Deja vu…_  
Suddenly, the man began to laugh which startled Dipper, he pulled back as if he was burned.  
“Um..?”  
“Well, well, well, This is quite a surprise..!”  
“I’m sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean…”  
“Don’t play me for a fool, pine tree.”  
The brunet paled and began to shake slightly.  
“B-bill?”  
“In the flesh, sapling!”  
“How? Why? Wait, no, whose body is that?!”  
“Mine! I must admit.. you certainly have a knack for getting yourself into trouble! All the better for me, I suppose.”  
“What are you doing here, Bill?!” Dipper’s voice shook as he spoke, he had hoped he’d never see the demon again and frankly it terrified him.  
“That question applies to you as well, Dipper.”  
The younger shivered at the use of his name.  
“As I recall, it was supposed to be shooting star who came here, rather than you.”  
“What do you want from Mabel?”  
“Nothing really, she was bait for a certain twin… however, you came a littler earlier than expected and dressed all sweetly~."  
 _Mabel was supposed to marry Bill… which was a trap for me..? And… oh my god, I'm dressed as a girl, in the middle of nowhere, with Bill fucking Cipher!_  
“I-”  
Before Dipper could reply, Bill scooped him up and began walking towards the front doors.  
“W-what are you doing?!”  
“Taking my bride inside, of course.”  
“I’m not your bride! Put me down!”  
“Nope. I have big plans for you, my sapling, be prepared.”  
“Wha… what do you mean?” Dipper Stopped struggling and stared intently up at the man holding him, large brown eyes searching for some sort of clarity in Bill’s amber one. Suddenly, Bill dropped him onto the tile floor of the foyer. Dipper landed with a thud, rubbing his behind as he stood up again. He puffed his face in a pout and looked to Bill, the man refused to meet his gaze.  
“What was that for?”  
“Nothing.” Dipper was lightly pushed aside as Bill began walking again, having nowhere else to go, he followed.  
He was lead to a large room with a long oak table in the center, a red table runner was laid across it with a small spread of food placed on top. It was mostly fruit but Dipper could see bits of meat and vegetables as well.  
“The thing with being in your own meat sack is you have to constantly refuel it… since you arrived today I decided to share a meal with you. So help yourself.”  
Dipper sat opposite to Bill hesitantly, his stomach gnawed on itself, with all the drama he had forgotten to eat.  
 _Can_ _I trust this?_  
“What are you waiting for?”  
Dipper jumped at the other man’s voice, looking up slowly, he hadn't noticed before but the man was wearing a yellow sweater that hugged his body perfectly, he found himself to be slightly jealous.  
“Is it edible?”  
The Demon chuckled and as if to demonstrate, popped a grape in his mouth and chewed slowly, screwing up his face in mock thought.  
“Hmmm… I'd say so, yes, pretty good actually.”  
Dipper took some for himself.  
They ate in silence, it felt unnatural in such a large room and it left Dipper squirming under Bill’s gaze.  
“What are you planning Bill?”  
A sly smile crept onto the other’s face.  
“Time will tell.”  
“Or you could…”  
“What's wrong, kid? Scared? Just leave things be.”  
 _As if I could._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your feedback! I feel so honored! If you have any comment/suggestions, remember to post them and please send a little kudos my ways!


	4. Our vows are written in Latin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, I think from now on, the chapter titles are going to play into romance and marriage even when the chapter may end without a trace of love. It just feels suiting to the story, all things considered.~

Dipper may pride himself on thinking things through but that doesn’t always mean his mouth waits for him. 

“Why would I be scared? I’ve defeated you once, I can do it again.” 

Dipper’s eyes shot wide and he stifled a gasp as realization struck him.

_ Shit shit shit, that is NOT the right thing to say to a literal demon sitting across from you! _

However, instead of the painful death, the younger was expecting, Bill lets out a low chuckle, fangs shining beneath the light of the chandelier, Dipper’s blood ran cold. 

“I can give you things to fear at night,  _ Dipper. _ I’m not the same as before, you can delude the truth all you want but that doesn’t change the fact that I  escaped Stan’s mindscape. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re  here with  me .” His words were bitter and laced with venom, out of nervousness, Dipper began to twiddle his fingers. His bottom lip quivered and he silently prayed that the demon couldn’t see the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Why…” his voice cracked and he decided that his plate was the best place to look at the moment. “Why am I here?”

“Dipper…” Suddenly, Bill’s voice was soft but it still held grit and ice that kept Dipper’s gaze firmly on the empty plate.

“Dipper.” The man tried again, forcing authority into his tone, Dipper glanced up for a moment, biting his lip.

“Look. at. Me.”  The brunet hesitated, heart thudding in his chest before he looked up to make eye contact. “Understand that I am in charge here, if you are good, I will give you answers but until then, you have to wait. I want us to be on good terms, Dipper, let’s put the past behind us.” 

Slowly Dipper nodded, he was reluctant to agree but he knew better than to push his luck. 

“I’ve already had one of the servant's place your bags in your room.” Bill stood, pushing the chair out behind him. “I’ll take you to it so you can get settled in.”

Dipper nodded again and followed after the man who took on a rather quick pace out of the room; the walk didn’t take long but Dipper was positive he’d be lost in the morning, with all the winding hallways and identical walls, it was closer to a maze than a home. Finally, the two stood outside a rounded set of wood doors, they looked old and pretty; however, along the edge of the doors was a series of strange symbols etched into the wood that Dipper couldn’t place. 

“This is your room if you need anything, just go down the hall, the servant’s quarters are at the end, they’ll help you.”

Before Bill could walk away Dipper grasped his shirt sleeve.

“Where are you going to be..?” The demon looked confused for a moment, mirth swimming in his eyes. 

“Would you rather share a room with me?” he purred, a smirk slipping onto his face. 

“No of course not!” Dipper spat, turning his head to hide the light blush swimming to his face. “I just wanted to know what you are up to…” his hand fell back to his side.

“I’ll just be upstairs, in my own room, go unpack, I’ll personally get you for dinner since you want to see me so badly.”   
“I don’t!” his face grew warmer once more. 

Bill laughed before walking away, he waved a hand over his shoulder. “See ya later, Pine tree.”

Pout still in place on his lips, Dipper turned back to the door and opened it. The room was different from the rest of the manor, unlike the boxy structure of the halls and dining room, the bedroom had a dome like ceiling with ornate bronze carvings in the nook of the corners. It had several bookshelves along the far wall and a canopy bed on the opposite side, it felt like something straight out a fairy tale. Even with his current predicament, Dipper couldn’t help but feel excited. 

He walked over to the bed and ran a hand over the smooth comforter, it was soft and Dipper smiled at the feeling the blanket gave him. It was pink, like most the room.

_ Likely for Mabel. _

But Dipper didn’t mind; after all, it’s light pink, which is fine in his opinion. As long as the color isn’t as offensive as hot pink, it's of no trouble to him… he actually prefers light colors, not that he’d tell anyone that. 

He glanced over at his luggage and with a sigh, pulled away from the blanket in favor of unpacking. 

_ Bill doesn’t look like he intends to let me leave. _

Last night he hadn’t really looked at the clothing his sister had left for him to pack, he was more concerned with slipping in his boxer shorts and hygiene products but now that he was folding clothes and hanging them up, he wished he had.

Half the bottoms were skirts, some frilly, some punky, some just plain Mabel. He was thankful at least that most of the tops had long sleeves, he knew Bill of all people -creatures?- would be teasing him about his scars. Dipper actually found a lot of the shirts to be made of comfortable material, only a few were dressy or had ruffles, he could live with that. The shirts with normal sleeves, he’ll just have to wear a sweater on top. Mabel also didn’t skimp on the accessories and shoes, in fact, she must have filled the other side of the suitcase up when he was making popcorn. With a small laugh, he began to unload them, sitting them in a row at the back of the wardrobe; he had to make two rows for them to fit but he was satisfied with the end result. He moved onto the dresses next, hanging them up with a huff.

_ She got a little carried away, I’d look like little bo peep in half of these. _

When the twins were younger, they sometimes switched places, though it was easier for people to tell the difference thanks to Mabel’s hair but there was always new people to meet and people who would get confused. It was mainly funny to Mabel but Dipper secretly liked the feeling of the skirts and the comments he’d get from the adults. They all thought he was adorable and that made him happy, to feel loved, to get attention when his voice couldn’t bring it to him… It felt right.

Dipper never thought of himself as a girl, however, and worked very hard to appear manly but it was hard to do so when he stopped growing at sixteen. He couldn’t focus either, the flashy colors and fabrics Mabel and her friends wore always attracted him. He secretly wondered why he couldn’t dress that way as well; he rationalized it as it playing dress up when he was little but now that he was older, how can he possible justify his happiness in wearing his sister’s clothes?

_ I’m doing this for Mabel.  _ He reminds himself.  _ I’m doing this only for her. _

Dipper finished and flopped down onto the bed, moping. 

“I wonder what Mabel is doing…” he halfheartedly pulled out his phone, ghosting over his contacts till he found his twin, he knew it was pointless, however when he realized he had no signal. 

_ Right… new state…  _

He let the tears fall onto his cheeks, he sniffled softly and tucked his head into the pillow, reaching his arms around and hugging it. 

_ I don’t know when I’ll see her again…  _ if  _ I see her again! I can’t call her, can’t write her a letter, I doubt Bill will let me email her… Does Bill even know how to use the internet?  _

Dipper’s head was spinning, panicked thoughts of Mabel, of the future, and finally, his thoughts settled on Bill.

_ How is he back? Why did he want me to come here? Why attempt to get Mabel? Whose body is that? Where did he get the money for this place..? Unless this was the guy’s he is possessing house? I don’t understand. _

His frustration lead way to exhaustion, his tears stopped and his labored breaths came to a soft, slow, pace as he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper woke to a knock at his door, still half asleep, he mumbled “Come in.” before turning onto his side. Bill poked his head in, a blank expression turned to a grin when he saw the tired man on the bed. 

“Well now~! It’s only six and you’re already asleep?”

“Nnn…” Dipper rubbed one of his eyes as he sat up, stretching slightly. “I didn’t go to bed last night, guess I just…”

“Ah, it’s not a problem, though you should make sure to rest properly, anyways..! As promised, I’m here to escort you to dinner.” Bill chirped, a hint of laughter in his tone, Dipper wasn’t quite sure what was so amusing but whatever it was, it seemed to put Bill in a good mood. 

_ As long as he isn’t trying to kill me, I could care less.  _

“Okay, I guess.” Dipper shrugged before slipping off the bed and walking over to the taller man who smiled and pulled him out the room. 

Dipper made sure to pay more attention to his room’s location, this time, counting each turn they made until they ended up back in the dining room. 

“Alright, Sapling, here we are! Unfortunately, I won’t be joining you so go ahead and eat, you can explore or whatever afterward just… Don’t leave the grounds, I will know if you do.” 

“Okay, Bill.” The younger man really didn’t feel like arguing, besides, if he wanted to figure out what was going on then he’d be better off with free range. Awkwardly, Dipper shifted on his feet, looking between the door and Bill before making a small frown.

“Don’t look so-” Bill was interrupted by the embarrassed brunet.

“Thank you… uh… for not being a dick and all that…” 

The demon lost his resolve for a moment, jaw dropping with shock before he quickly fixed his expression back into that of a grin. 

“No problem, kid, it’s better if you relax.”

Dipper nodded then scrambled into the room, all the while ignoring the obvious gaze of the other man. 

_ Way too weird way too weird way too weird. _

He wasn’t sure why he had felt the need to thank him, other than him being grateful for being alive, after all, it’s the demon’s fault he’s here in the first place. If anything, Bill should be apologizing, not being praised. 

_ What is wrong with me?  _ He face palmed, sighed, then slipped into a chair; the food was already put out for him and Dipper vaguely wondered how many servants were working here, after all, he had only seen one.

His thoughts were broken when he got a look at the food on his plate; immediately he found himself salivating. He had been given a large steak with buttered baby potatoes on the side; the meat was seasoned to the point where the aroma was practically filling the large room. He was also given a glass of something that suspiciously looked like red wine, not that he was complaining, the whole spread looked delicious and Dipper mentally kicked himself for giving into his hunger as he tore in. After a few bites, he managed to slow down, savoring the flavor of the meat before taking a sip of the drink.

_ So it  _ _ is _ _ red wine… maybe it won’t be so bad here…  _

When he had finished Dipper let out a satisfied sound, enjoying the silence for a moment more, before dragging himself up. 

_ Where to look first..? _

He couldn’t help the smile on his face, exploring was like breathing to him, investigating was second nature and Dipper was ready to indulge on his personal basic functions.

_ I should get one of the journal's first, maybe I can start my own page on Bill.  _

So, he sauntered off to his room, retracing his steps with uncertainty before finding his room and retrieving the journal. He decided to walk the opposite way first, walking past the servant’s quarters and on to another hall of doors. It somewhat reminded him of the dreamscape and he relaxed, something familiar was highly welcomed in his eyes. 

From the time Bill had first made his abilities known to the twins he had begun to practice in his own dreams, working from normal to lucid to being in full control of his own mindscape. He liked being able to replay his memories, it helped whenever he needed to study or couldn’t remember a specific incantation. While Dipper knew Bill would have access to it, he took comfort in the privacy he had there, he could do anything and no one would be the wiser. 

Dipper decided to go through the first door on the left, that way if he found anything he could record where without much description. 

He threw the door open and winced when it slammed against the wall; the room was surprisingly empty, with nothing but a large plastic mat covering the center of the floor. There were a few hand weights on the far wall but other than that the room was clear. The brunet quickly decided there was nothing of value for him here and made a mental note to come back later and look more thoroughly before heading back out into the hall. 

The next two rooms were simple and held nothing of value, at least not to him, those paintings likely did cost more than he was worth. The fourth room, however, stunned Dipper the moment he walked in; it was a room where every spare wall and shelve was covered in books, a personal library amongst the massive amount of rooms shouldn’t have been surprising but the younger twin had no idea what use a book was to a demon. 

_ Maybe I’ll ask Bill later. _

Needless to say, Dipper spent the next few hours walking through the displays; many of them were normal books but the majority were in odd languages and in latin (which Dipper had learned a few years prior thanks to his spell books) he came to learn that these were reference books. Ranging from magic to anatomy, from what Dipper understood, it was everything you needed to know for any sort of physical magic.

_ That is… odd… Bill is made of pure energy -or at least he was- he shouldn’t need to know about physical magic when all his is organic… _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and kutos!!!!! <3  
> Also! if you would be willing as to draw some fan art for my fic I'd love to leave a link to it in my notes section or post the picture to the page itself. All credits would be give to the creator and I'd love to see them! <3<3<3


	5. A blue rose is both beautiful and rare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before you read this chapter please check out these AMAZING fan drawings of our little Dip Dop!  
> First by our lovely LuminaX ( http://luminaxandra.tumblr.com/post/151178349934/i-have-been-spending-my-time-reading-fanfic )  
> Then second by our spectacular Dreamlessashes ( http://s-a-vemysoul.tumblr.com/post/151250139039/of-blue-lace-and-a-yellow-blade-by )  
> So special thanks to them!  
> Please enjoy this chapter!

Bill was tired, if there was one thing he hated about his new human form, it was it’s demand for energy; though he enjoyed eating, it became troublesome to have to waste precious hours on sleep. It seemed that his body was ready to crash for the day and he sighed, lifting his wrist to see the time on his watch: 10:30.  He let out a groan and smacked his head down onto his desk. 

“I’m an all powerful demon and I’m doing paperwork… Wow Bill, what went wrong?” he scoffed at himself then stood, quickly organizing his papers and setting off towards his room. 

_ At least Pine trees here now, that should make things a bit better…  _

Bill has always found the Pines family to be interesting; they’re tough humans, who can see the strange creatures of the world with clarity. It made things fun, some went mad, some gave in, but most of them were too head strong to care. The demon, however, particularly favored the most recent Pines twins, namely Dipper, while the older of the two was good willed and fun Dipper was interesting, well thought out, and heroic… even if he does get a bit emotional at times. Over the years Bill kept an eye of the two, he watched them grow up, kept them from stumbling too far and dying. He had plans, big plans, and he needed them alive. 

Without realizing Bill found himself outside Dipper’s door, he paused, sleeplessness was getting the better of him. With a shrug he decided to go check on his pine tree, quickly opening the door and stepping in, only to find the room dark and empty. 

“Hmm? He isn’t back yet?” he tsked and swiveled back out the room, he already came down here, may as well find him. Bill took his time, too tired to teleport and too interested to go back to his room; he stopped first in the servants quarters, laughing quietly as they scrambled, he asked the head maid if she had seen the man and she informed him he went down the hall. 

Bill had a pretty good idea where the other would be now, if he knew Dipper (which he does), he’d probably have found the library and was reading, so he headed there first and didn’t hesitate to open the heavy mahogany door. 

There, in one of the cushy velvet chairs, was a curled up Dipper, he had a book in his lap and several stacked on the table beside him. Bill walked closer, examining the sleeping man, the rise and fall of his small chest was endearing. He reached out and brushed some stray strands of hair from the other’s face, slipping his hand down to caress his cheek; he leaned in, looking closer at his delicate face, rosy cheeks, and soft little lips. By human standards, he was attractive, appealing to both men and women alike. Bill knew well the other humans stared at Dipper, he kept him from seeing it; it was selfish, yes, but he couldn’t have some worthless human taking his sapling away from his big plan! He let his hand fall away, ghosting down Dipper’s side, till his hand clasped the other’s hip and turned him, making it easier to pick him up; the book fell to the floor with a thump. He put an arm behind Dipper’s knees and another around his back, as he lifted him Dipper’s head lolled onto Bill’s chest and snuggled closer to him; Bill scowled.

_ It’s disgusting how cute you are.  _

He turned, walking briskly out the room, his frown deepened as he listened to the man’s breathing.

_ He should be more careful about where he falls asleep…  _

Bill was thankful for Dipper’s size when he arrived at the bedroom, he managed to slip the other into one arm as he pushed the door open and walked in. With a snap of his newly freed fingers the room lit up, though dimly, he tensed when the other shifted. He slowly made his way to the bed, hoping not to the rouse the other then carefully set him on the bed, hands lingering for a moment before he stepped away. it was then Bill noticed the grip on his wrist and looked towards Dipper. His eyes were open and his lips were slightly parted as he eyed up the demon, Bill felt a warm, unfamiliar, feeling in his chest and he frowned again.

_ What in hell is that? _

A soft tug on his arm tore the blonde away from his thoughts, he returned his gaze to the man on the bed, who had begun to pull him closer. It wasn’t until he was half way on the bed did Bill realize what Dipper wanted, he made note of the red of the other’s eyes and the flush to his cheeks, before he could stop himself, Bill wrapped his arms around the man’s slim frame and held him to his chest. Dipper hugged back tightly and after a few minutes his breath evened out, Bill could feel their hearts beating at the same pace and smiled, it wasn’t a bad feeling, but still strange. While still in Dipper’s arms, Bill made himself comfortable, eventually finding himself lying on his side, with Dipper’s head beneath his chin and bodies flush together. 

The knot in his gut refused to leave but the same went for him; Bill wasn’t sure what it was but with Dipper in his arms like this, he never wanted to move, soon enough, sleep overcame him too.  

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came too fast for Dipper, he was exhausted and his thoughts were going too fast for him to handle. He pouted and opened his eyes, the room was dark, no windows to let light in; if it wasn’t for the green glow of the alarm clock he had set up while unpacking, he’d have assumed it was still night and slept longer. Unfortunately, nine twenty was as good a time to get up as any so he went to sit and stretch… only to be held down.

He came to notice an arm stretched over his waist, holding him firmly in place, Dipper felt a chill run down his spine when he realized that he was sharing a bed with none other than Bill himself. His face was inches from Bill’s and the chill was replaced by a burning heat in his face and ears. 

_ He… He’s actually c-cute up close… but why is he in my bed?  _

Suddenly, Bill’s eye shot open, glowing yellow before fading back to a soft tone. 

“Go back to sleep Pine tree… I’m not ready to get up.” his eyes fluttered shut again.

Dipper spoke softly. “Bill, why are you in my bed?”

Bill grumbled and pulled Dipper closer, the smaller man took in the scent of ginger, he gulped and pulled back slightly, using the balls of his palms to push away.

“Urg… PIne tree, just let me sleep.” the blonde whined and nuzzled Dipper’s hair. 

“Bill, why are you here?” 

“You fell asleep in the library, I carried you back, you pulled me into bed with you and wouldn’t let go, so I slept here.”

Dipper almost wished he hadn’t asked as his face got impossibly warmer. 

“O-oh.” 

“Can we go back to sleep now?”

Dipper paused, mulling over his thoughts before deciding that Bill was warm and he didn’t really want to get up anyways; he snuggled into the demon as an answer and Bill hummed affectionately. 

“Good choice. 

The second time Dipper woke up, Bill had detangled himself and was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him, Dipper’s face flushed and he sat up as well. 

“What time is it?” he mumbled, refusing to look up. 

“About eleven or so… I was just waiting for you to get up.” it was the demons turn to look away.

“Oh… uh... “ Dipper noticed the faint pink staining Bill’s cheeks and looked closer, right as Bill turned back, they made eye contact for a brief second before they both spun their head back, blushes darkening. 

“I asked the chef to make pancakes today… I know you like those…”

“I-I do but how..?”

“I see everything, kid.” Bill answered then quietly mumbled “or at least I did.” 

“Oh.” 

The room filled with awkward silence that lasted a few moments before Dipper slipped out of bed and Bill looked curiously up at him. 

“I better get ready then, huh?” Dipper smiled, he wasn’t sure why the dream demon was being so nice, but it made him happy.

_ Maybe he really does want to put the past behind us… but I can’t forget that he needs me for whatever plan he has… I should be cautious.  _

Bill hummed in agreement then stood.

“I’ll let you get dressed then.” He was out of the room rather quickly, which made Dipper think he was more embarrassed than he let on and he smiled brightly.

_ Are demons even capable of emotions? _

He thought this over a minute, considering all his experience with the demon and came to the conclusion that they can; Bill had gotten angry before and he seemed rather happy when he had possessed his body… he also seemed euphoric when Dipper had first made that comment about the beauty of the grounds, though it was subtle.  

As dipper walked over to the wardrobe he giggled.

_ Today I made the ‘all powerful’ omnipotent dream demon embarrassed, thats something to marvel about. _

`Dipper began to search through his new clothes, excitement bubbles up in his gut.

_ Come to think of it, this is my first time being able to pick out clothes I like… WAIT. I… fuck… _

“I actually  _ like _ dressing this way… Don’t I?” Dipper sighed and concluded he should focus on the day, he can sift through his newfound interest later. 

After about ten minutes of deciding, he chose a soft pink hooded sweatshirt with rabbit ears and a black skirt that twirled when he twisted his hips. He kept his earrings in but added a matching pink bow to his hair and striped tights to his legs; he also selected a black pair of converse for the day. 

When Dipper was satisfied he made his way to the dining room, which to his surprise, Bill stood outside of rather than in. The brunet cocked his head and approached the man; Bill was lost in his thoughts and jumped when the other tapped his shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re done… you… uh…” Bill turned his head away, looking towards the foyer. “I thought we could eat outside today. It’s good weather and you could use a little sun.” 

Dipper pouted when Bill smirked, it was obvious he was teasing him but it still bothered Dipper.

“I’m not  _ that  _ pale.”   
“I beg to differ, Dipper.”   
Bill spun on his heels walking to the entrance doors, Dipper followed, he wanted to say something snarky but bit his tongue. 

“Hey, Bill?” he said instead “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Could you tell me why I’m here today?”

Bill paused, Dipper nearly running into his back, but Bill spun around and grasped his shoulders before he could.

“Tell you what, Pine tree, I’ll tell you at Dinner tomorrow if you do me one thing.”

“You want me to do you a favor in exchange for you telling me the reason I’m here?”

“YUP!” Bill confirmed a little too loudly.

“What’s the favor?”

“Let me share a bed with you again tonight.”

“Wha-”

“C’mon pine tree, don’t lie, it was fun being all wrapped up with me.” Bill purred, pulling Dipper closer by his waist. 

“Uhh…” He wasn’t sure how to feel about that “You’ll really tell me tomorrow?” 

“Absolutely.”  

Dipper sighed and wondered if he’d regret this. “Fine, now let go, I’m hungry.” 

Bill frowned for a split second before he his smiled doubled. 

“Sure thing, sapling.” He laughed and let go, continuing to walk outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this came out a little short, I wanted to give my readers a little to chew on before I give them the steak~!
> 
>  
> 
> Writing this chapter was a lot of fun and made me realize how much of myself I'm putting into Bill... He will probably end up more OOC than I'd like but I'll work hard to fix that.  
> As a writer, I strongly believe that you cannot write what you do not know and since I tend to lack on proper emotions (or at least the emotions people often deem as important or 'what makes people human') I will very accurately be able to describe how Bill is feeling with all the new emotions; however, I will have a hard time describing where the emotions spur from and they may seem improper at certain times. I do hope you all with stick with me when these times do occur and not wish to bite my head off. Thank you, everyone, who has commented and left kudos, I hope you will all continue to read my story and react positively!  
> Also, I would really love it if some of my more quiet readers would leave a comment, I really feel encouraged when you do and it motivates me to come back. Thanks again.


	6. some concept art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter so feel free to skip this!   
> I'll be updating with the new chapter later tonight, so for now, I've decided to provide some concept doodles of my Bill and a sketch of a swim trunk clad Dipper pines with all his scars open to the world.  
> I'm also going to post a picture of Dipper's chest as well his chest scarring is a bit different and I'd like to draw it with my actual art style rather than scribbles...  
> the chapter will continue on tonight, please wait for me, my friends~!

Bill reminds me of a pumpkin in my sketches  Dipper deserves so much more than my scribbles... I'm debating sketching out Dipper in a one-piece bathing suit, a one covered in ruffles...


	7. Marriage is a binding contract... love is the agreement..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanart this chapter! More thanks to my new favorite artists LuminaX and DreamlessAshes!  
> http://s-a-vemysoul.tumblr.com/post/151363622354/chapter-5-from-of-blue-lace-and-a-yellow-blade (DreamlessAshes' beautiful work on her take of bunny Dipper and Bill~)  
> http://luminaxandra.tumblr.com/post/151279557684/and-here-comes-another-fanart-of-the-fan-fic-of (Bunny Dip Dop!!!)  
> Thank you for your work! I have one more fanart but I need to check and see if the artist would like their work publically shared.  
> This chapter is a bit of a bouncer so please bear with me! the next chapter is the big one!

There was a pleasant silence as, Bill and his human, ate; they each called a truce with their thoughts, choosing to focus on more important matters: breakfast. 

Dipper had a goofy grin on his face, the pancakes reminded him of Mabel with all the sprinkles and whipped cream, except the chef here was a much better cook. 

As much as Dipper appreciated his twin’s cooking, her food was always too sweet whether it was chili or cake, sugar got the better of her judgment.  

“I take it they’re good?” Bill chuckled, taking another bite of his own. 

Dipper nodded his head happily, his smile growing bigger than a flower in bloom; Bill’s face went red as he smiled back his stomach churning. 

_ What a… strange feeling.  _

Something about Pine tree was making the demon’s heart pump faster and he couldn’t control the twisting in his guts, he was almost frustrated by the reactions his body was portraying so openly.

Dipper had gone back to giving all his attention to his pancakes, he was almost finished, and Bill noticed a bit of cream on his cheek, he moved forward and brought his thumb to the man’s face, wiping away the cream.  Bill froze, his hand still on the brunet’s face. 

They stared at each other for a moment, Dipper’s face growing gradually redder until Bill pulled away stuttering something about work; he then hopped up and teleported away. 

The man was left stunned and embarrassed, thoughts flooding back to the strange actions of the demon since lunch.

_ Is he feeling okay..? _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill’s ears were ringing, his face in a furious blush, with his brows knitted in thought.

_ What's happening to me? Why is Dipper making me act like… Is this…  _

The demon quickly shook his head, tossing out the thought as soon as it arrived. 

_ Nope, this is business, that's all it is. _

Bill had teleported to his study, he calmly sat back at his desk and sifted through his papers till he found his ‘game plan’. 

_ Speaking of business, I no longer have anything to bribe him with… I have to find some way to convince him by tomorrow.  _

Bill began to make notes, drawing over previous ideas, and scribbling out the problematic ones. 

He was having difficulty finding something that would appeal to Dipper, the child was just so… selfless, material things would hardly have the desired effect on the him, which is why he had chosen to take Mabel. There is one thing in this world Dipper would do anything for and that ‘thing’ is Mabel. 

_ I underestimated their bond… to think that they’d trade places all for shooting star’s safety…  _

_ SAFETY. Guaranteed safety!  _

The demon let out a low chuckle; he found his bribe. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After nearly an hour of pacing back and forth, Dipper decided he should check on Bill, he didn't know if demons could get sick but with how red the other’s face was it was likely he had a fever. 

_ I can’t leave him like that, he probably has no idea what a fever is or how to get rid of it! _

The brunet wiped imaginary dust from his skirt and put on a determined face before marching back inside the manor and looking for Bill. 

For the first time, Dipper met a few servants, despite the situation he felt a little relieved knowing there were more humans here than just him. 

“Umm... “ Dipper awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “Excuse me but do you know where Bill is?” 

The maid turned to look at him, her blank expression changed to a glimmering smile when she saw who addressed her, she replied with a giggle.

“Oh, dear, you’re just so precious, I still can’t believe someone like master Cipher managed to marry you!” 

Dipper squirmed under her fond gaze, he had forgotten about the ‘marriage’ thing, too distracted by the fact that it was Bill who had brought him here.

“He’s in his study, Marion just brought him some tea, can you find your way there?”

Dipper shook his head timidly, toying with the hem of his sweatshirt. 

“I’ll take you then, it's difficult getting used to the manor, I presume?”

“Y-yes, it’s a bit odd being here at all.” 

“I understand, follow me.”

The women led Dipper to a room with its door slightly ajar and an orange glow coming from the inside, she walked ahead of him, pushing the door open and walking in.

Dipper watched her bow and apologize for interrupting him.

“Your wife was looking for you so I brought her here.” The maid women turned to face the brunet “If you need anything, dear, just look for me!” with that, she left the room.

It was awkward, to say the least, Dipper froze in the doorway, Bill sending an unamused look in his direction. He softly smiled and came closer into the room. 

“Bill, have you been feeling alright?” 

“What do you mean?”

“I… i-its just that I noticed you’ve been looking a little red and I was worried you had a fever…” 

“You're worried about me?” Bill felt a flutter in his stomach and a stupid grin came to his face, which he hid with a cough. 

“See! You  _ are _ feeling unwell! Coughing and a fever means you're sick, Bill.”   
“I’m  **fine** Pine tree.” he brushed a bit of hair from his face “Just tired is all.”

Dipper did not believe that in the least and Bill could tell that from the look on his face and the way he stood with his hands on his hips. 

“Fine. But I’m staying here… It would royally suck if you keeled over from just a fever.” 

The demon snorted as Dipper dropped himself down into one of the chairs in front the desk; the action caused the man's skirt to puff up and rest high on his upper thighs. It was interesting to Bill how mesmerizing the man in front of him was; he hadn’t noticed he was staring until a very red faced Dipper cleared his throat.

“Bill, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Of course, sapling! Would I lie to you?”

“Do you want me to answer that?” 

Bill gave Dipper another unamused expression then put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“Oh, how you wound me, Dipper.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and laughed, though it was more sarcastic than anything. 

=====================================================================

The day went by quicker than expected, Bill kept getting distracted by his conversations with Dipper, constantly putting down his pen to accent his language with hand motions and magic. It was fun for both parties, Bill was good company, and Dipper was more than pleasant to be around when he wasn’t on edge. 

They were brought lunch at noon, some fruit and sandwiches, and tea at about three, neither needed to leave the room other than to use the restroom and even then neither of them wanted to.

They talked about all kinds of things, Gravity falls, the shack, the supernatural, the mindscape, movies, demon life, they even discussed as to why ducks exist (Which Bill insisted they were imperative for human civilization, though Dipper is positive he was kidding). 

It wasn’t until about six in the evening that a maid came into the room (a young blond woman that Dipper couldn’t help but wonder what she was doing here) and informed them that Dinner was ready and waiting in the dining room. Bill dismissed her and smiled at the brunet, holding his hand out to take Dipper’s.

He accepted with only a little hesitation, lacing their fingers together. 

Bill let out a purr, one he didn’t know he was capable of making, at the feel of the small hand in his; Dipper only smiled wider and squeezed the demon’s hand lightly. 

Dipper was growing comfortable with his living arrangments, he found himself actually relieved that Bill was the suitor and that he was on good terms with him. It’s only day two and Dipper felt like he had been there for weeks, the two spoke with ease, it wasn’t until Bill decided he was tired that Dipper became worried. 

Even more so when there was a shirtless demon in his bed; Bill had chosen to stay in Dipper’s room, it was homey and smelled more like him. 

Dipper chose to sleep in the pair of star pajamas that were actually his beforehand, the blue fabric was familiar to him and was worn thin in time, a gift from Mabel when they were teens. 

He maneuvered himself onto the bed, having to reassure himself that everything is fine and totally not weird at all, and wrapped his arms around Bill unconsciously (use to doing so with his twin). 

The demon’s odd, cat-like purring put Dipper to sleep and the two shared another night tangled together. 


	8. In sickness and in health… till death do you part… or not.

Bill was… suspiciously quiet, his eyes were fogged over with consideration as he thought over what he wanted to say. Truthfully, he was supposed to have plotted it out yesterday but being ‘human’ hindered his attention span and Dipper was anything but invisible. 

“Alright, let's get to business, shall we?” he slid his half eaten food to the side and laid out a binder, a few papers peeked out the edges and Dipper looked at it curiously. 

“I have a proposition to make, you help me out, and I’ll give you and your family guaranteed safety.”

The brunet rested his head on one of his propped up arms. 

“And  _ what,  _ exactly, do they need protection from?” 

The demon smiled widely.

_ He hasn’t outright refused yet, maybe this will be easier than I expected. _

“The game, pine tree, I keep them safe and  you help me with the show.”

There was a pause before Dipper responded.

“And if I refuse?” 

“Then the Pines family is treated like everyone else and you stay with me.” 

Dipper stood and walked over to Bill then leaned over his shoulder and tapped the red binder. 

“And what is this?”

The blond tucked his head into the crook of Dipper’s neck and hummed. 

“Plans.” the warm breath tickled his throat and without thinking he moved a bit closer, pressing his chest to Bill's back the best he could. 

“Can I see?”

The Demon nodded, not moving from his spot, only peering at Dipper’s hands in his peripheral.

Dipper began flipping through pages of spells and plans, he stopped briefly at the page with details on the energy source (magic pulled from human dreams at mass amounts) Bill tensed then let out a deep sigh of relief when Dipper kept moving; he pulled the man closer and sat him in his lap. 

Dipper squirmed for a moment, wiggling his hips uncomfortably before settling into Bill’s arms. The demon rested his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“...Alright Bill, I’ll bite, what do you need me to do?” 

“Well, first off, don’t bite. That’s my job~.” Bill grinned and nipped at Dipper’s exposed skin, with how close they are, he could feel the younger’s breath hitch and he chuckled.

“D-don’t do that Bill!” The brunet pushed lightly on the demon’s head who begrudgingly returned to his previous place. 

_ He’s too fun to tease. _

“All you have to do is agree.” 

“Bill-” Dipper warned

“Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist. So here's the thing, I can’t exactly do this on my own… in my current state, I can’t predict things like-”

“You're not omnipotent?”

Bill frowned. “Nope, now don’t interrupt.” he waited for Dipper to nod before he continued. 

“I can’t know for sure how things will go so I need someone who can… boost my magic? I don’t know how to describe it. If you make this deal, you and I will go through a ritual type dealio that connects our souls, you’ll get some of my magic, I get some of yours. You’d also do some basic things like overseeing groups and making sure the plan runs smooth.”

Dipper looked down at the binder of notes again.

“Why do you even  _ want  _ to do this?”

“Hmmm… think about it!”   
“I can’t even begin to understand why you’d want to turn everyone into ‘lesser demons’.”

“That easy!” Bill exclaimed, hugging Dipper tighter. “The whole world will become home to lesser demons - my demons \- I will be their king! I’d have an entire kingdom of beasts just waiting to serve me hand and foot!” Bill nuzzled into the brunet’s hair, purring with excitement, before adding. “And you can be my queen~!” 

“Wha- I’m- I!” Dipper stuttered out, face flushing red.

“Relax Pine tree, no need to panic. I just meant you’d be running everything by my side… unless you’d want-”

“No! Bill! Let’s just… let’s just make the deal…” 

The man yelped as Bill spun him around so that both his legs rested on either side of the demon’s hips; Dipper frowned and avoided eye contact.

“So you agree?!” 

He nodded and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

“How do we shake hands like this?”

Bill leaned back a little and held out his hand, Dipper eyed it and hesitantly brought his own forward, Bill met him the rest of the way and pulled him forward into a kiss. Blue fire swept itself over Dipper’s forearm before retreating back to Bill and fading away. 

When Dipper pulled back the look on his face made Bill shiver. 

“Why did you..?” Bill simply shrugged, he tried to act as if it meant nothing but the goofy grin on his face and the blush slipping onto his cheeks betrayed him.

“Who cares? My body told me to do that… so I did.” he shrugged again, making an innocent face. 

Dipper let out a shaky breath and slowly climbed out of the demon’s lap.

“So… the deal has been made?”

“Yup.” Bill followed Dipper out of his chair and stood close, suddenly not wanting to leave his cute little pine tree. “I’ll gather the materials for the soul bond tonight and tomorrow we can follow it through.”

Dipper nodded and took another step away. 

“And of course we’ll wait to begin the actual plan for a few days, I’ll need to run over everything with you so you fully understand what will happen.” 

Bill smiled and while realizing Dipper’s discomfort headed for the door, the brunet watched him as he paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder, smirking. 

“Oh, and Dipper? Let’s do that kiss thing again sometime.” without looking at Dipper’s reaction he walked away, laughing the entire time. 

_ He really is just too fun to tease. _

Dipper wasn’t sure what the hell just happened.

_ Bill kissed me… and he wants to do it again? Wait… Bill wants to turn everyone into demons… I forgot to ask if I would be affected… shit.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this was a special chapter... hope you all enjoyed!  
> it's a bit short but... I did just post yesterday so....  
> Please leave your comments and kudos!! I love seeing them!


	9. Baby, you make my head spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a chapter do I have for you today, it's preeeettttyyyyy much tooth rot! I apologize for all the time jumping I'm doing but this is indeed the same day as the previous chapter, hope that helps!   
> Also, Dipper gets a little depressed this chapter, it's not as bad as it could be (or will be ;(...) but it's still a sad Dip Dop and a sad Dip Dop is not a good Dip Dop! so be warned...

He’s going crazy, Dipper is positive of it, the way his heart begins beating out his chest when he thinks of Bill, the constant flush of his face, it was all unbearably heavy. 

This ‘man’ is a demon, the demon that caused him and his family so much pain so long ago and now he was wagging his tail at him?! 

_ What is WRONG with me?! This isn’t fair, of all times to go mad, it has to be when I’m stuck with him! _

Dipper shook his head, turning away from the book he was reading and sprawled himself out on the canopy bed, arching his back and stretching against the pink comforter. 

_ I need to relax…  _

The brunette let out a content sigh as he curled onto his side, he stared at the vanity beside the wardrobe and realized he hadn’t bathed since he got here; he didn’t feel dirty but if anything could clear his head it was a bath. 

Dipper pulled himself onto his feet and walked over to the vanity taking the bottles of shampoo and conditioner, which Mabel thankfully did not switch out for her own. 

He cradled the bottles in one arm and opened the wardrobe with the other, he pulled out an insanely fluffy towel and tossed it over his shoulder then mulled over what he wanted to wear after his bath. He set down his gathered items and picked out something to distract himself. 

Last week, if someone had told him he’d be wearing  _ this  _ outfit after a warm bath in a manor only suitable for a prince, he’d have laughed, maybe even punched the offender but he knew he would’ve gone to bed wishing it was true. It was a touchy subject for him, he knew it was gross to his mother; she who had grounded his sister and him many times over dressing him up.

Dipper shook the thought out of his head.

_ No, not helping, you’re supposed to be relaxing.  _

He returned to the outfit he picked, sure it was late and the only person who’d ever see it was him but it was cute and it seemed fitting. 

Once he had collected all the pieces, Dipper tucked them under an arm and gathered the towel and soaps up again, he left the room shortly after. 

The bathroom, as Dipper discovered that first night, was not connected to the toilet room and was atrociously massive (at least for him). The room itself was beautiful, Bill had shown it to him when he was exploring, being on the second floor made the massive windows (that hid absolutely nothing) romantic. The bath resembled more of a small pool and the room was nearly void of mirrors, Dipper found that to be a blessing, the last thing he needed was to be reminded of his past. 

The brunette stripped his clothes, folded them, then placed them on a nearby counter. The bath didn’t need to be filled (Bill mentioned something about routine sterilization) and Dipper slipped into the war with a satisfied sound. He lounged in the steaming water for a good time before actually washing his hair; the soap left bubbles in the water and he smiled at their reflective wonder. 

=====================================================================

Dipper climbed out of the bath, a shiver ran down his spine with the contact of the cool air, but if anything it was just more refreshing. 

_ Tomorrow,  _ He thought, rubbing himself dry with his towel.  _ I’ll be ‘bonded’ to Bill… I should go to the library and see if I can read up on it… I should have been more careful making this deal.  _

Dipper walked over to the counter and used the hair dryer to finish his hair and then unfolded his chosen clothes.

_ Maybe this was a bad idea… I shouldn’t have chosen something without sleeves.  _

His brows scrunched up and he frowned, he glanced between his worn clothes and the new ones before deciding to man up and go through with what he decided.

Dipper slid the dress on, smoothing out the wrinkles and adjusting its placement before putting on the rest of his outfit. He had chosen a sleeveless, blue, ombre dress, a pair of tights with bat wing and candy corn designs, a few spiked bracelets, a matching headband, and the boots from the first day. He liked the outfit, the dress fit him well and made him appear curvier than he actually was, if it wasn’t for the scars that were now open to the world, Dipper might’ve been excited. 

The man ran a finger over the particularly large one on his breastbone, it began about mid-throat and dipped beneath neckline of the dress, he didn’t need to see it, to follow it’s path. Down, diagonally, across his chest till finally stopping on a rib; he faintly recalled the day he got it but mostly remembered the aftermath, the hospital visit, the broken bones. It was a gruesome wound and it left a gruesome scar; he hated it. 

_ If… if only I was more like Mabel…  _

Mabel was always the stronger of the two, Dipper was more logical but when it came to brute strength and action Mabel left him in the dark. The teasing at school always lead to her fist slamming into someone’s nose, fights with monsters was spent mostly trying to hold back the indestructible force he called his sister. Dipper was small, quiet, awkward, and he would never let himself live it down. 

With a sigh, Dipper collected his things once again and went back to his room. 

He didn’t stay there long, instead of dropping his stuff off and walking back out to the library; he walked quickly and by the time he threw open the doors of the library he was panting, on the verge of having a panic attack. 

_ I’m pathetic. _

Dipper took a deep breath to calm himself and took a moment to sit in a chair, leaning his head back, he didn’t notice the approaching figure until a soft hand was gliding down his arm. 

His head shot up, nearly knocking the man in front of him, who recoiled slightly at his panic.

“B-Bill!”

“This is the first I’ve seen you without a sweater on.”   
Dipper visibly paled and panicked, moving to jump out of his seat, when Bill placed his hands on the brunette’s shoulders. 

“You look good like this.”

Dipper scoffed “I look ‘good’ when I resemble a chewed up dog toy?”

For a moment Bill’s gaze darkened before clearing back to a neutral expression.

“You look good when you show off your story.”   
“My… story?”

“Like this, I can read what you’ve done like words in a book, it’s amazing.”

“You’re wrong.”

“What?”

“I said you’re wrong!” Dipper yelled, “I’m nothing more than a freak!”

The grip on Dipper’s shoulders tightened and he winced. 

“Listen to me when I say this, Pine tree, I am never wrong.”

“But-”

“And if I say you look good, you do because, damn, Dipper you look beautiful; your scars are amazing.”

“.....” Dipper was at a loss for words, he kept opening his mouth but nothing came out and Bill gleamed at his achievement. 

_ Who would’ve thought pine tree could resemble a deer with such accuracy?  _ Bill chuckled and placed a hand on Dipper’s chin, catching his attention.

“So, what brings you to my library? Need something to do?”

“OH!” Dipper pushed on Bill’s chest to move him away and slipped beneath his arm. “I wanted to see if you had anything about the bond we are going to do; I thought I should look up on it.”

“Good choice, kid. I’ve got a good one you can read, I need the book with the actual ritual in it, though.”

“That’s fine, I’ll find out about that tomorrow I guess… the other book I can read though?”

“Yeah, here.” Bill snapped his fingers and the book appeared in front of Dipper, it floated for a moment before falling into his arms. The book was old, leather bound, and smelled of soot; Dipper ran a hand over the cover in awe, then looked back up at Bill.

Bill nearly had a heart attack from the heartfelt smile Dipper gave him. 

“Thanks, Bill.” The words rolled off his tongue easier, this time, a cheerful smile still in place.

“N-no problem, sapling.” Bill placed a hand over his heart and sighed, cheeks red, and utterly mystified by the power the other had on him.

“I should head back to my room…”

“What?”

“Well, I mean… I got what I needed so… I should head back.”   
“AH.” Bill coughed, suddenly feeling nervous. “I’ll walk you then.” 

“Oh, okay.”

Bill trailed behind Dipper by a few steps, watching the sway of his dress, his eye’s skirted over the man’s form and landed on a small triangular opening on the back of the dress, sitting just above the hips. Smiling deviously he reached forward and softly traced the outline with his finger, Dipper stopped at the contact, blushing.

“Uhhhh”

“Ah… oops…” Bill scratched the back of his head, he didn’t attempt to hide his shit eating grin “Wasn’t really thinking.”

“S-sure Bill... “ Bill kept walking, holding back a laugh when he caught a glimpse of the embarrassed man’s face.  

“Well here’s your room, pine tree! Don’t stay up all night!”

“I… I won’t,” Dipper said with a sigh, moving in front of Bill to open the door, just as he was going to walk in Bill grabbed his waist and pulled him back into the demon’s chest.

“Goodnight, Mason~” he placed a kiss on the top of Dipper’s head and walked away, leaving the other to stare at his receding presence. When Bill’s form disappeared around a corner, Dipper went into his room and jumped onto the bed, pulling his knees to his chest and clutching the book with both arms.

_ If this goes on any longer, my heart’s going to give up on me. Stupid Bill. _

Dipper let out an exasperated sigh and opened the book, beginning to read.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and I can't wait to see your comments! It makes me so happy to see them so, please don't stop sending them in!   
> Dipper sends his love!


	10. I can feel your heart beating… I never wanted to feel it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm glad to be back! I had some work to be done and couldn't update but here it is!  
> Please leave your comments (I love seeing them) and I'll be sure to respond! I hope to see more submissions for the contest soon too!

Dipper couldn’t remember why he was running, he could only hear his blood in his ears, and the darkness swimming in his eyes, so, so, dark. 

 

_ I can’t breathe _

As realization struck the man, he tripped and slammed into the cold dirt beneath him; blood pooled from his scraped knees and from old wounds.

_ Why can’t I breathe?! _

In an instance the sound came back to him, the crying, the screaming, the cold; his lungs scream for air. 

_   I’m alone. _

_ I’m alone I’m alone I’m alone I’M ALONE I’M ALONE I’M ALONE I’M ALONE SAVE ME PLEASE- _

Words, in a language he doesn’t recognize, ripped themselves from his throat, his voice hoarse and distinctly  **not** his.

A blue light swarmed his words and muffled them out, the light digging deeper into the dark sanctity of his throat and freezing his body. The blood in his veins burned like boiling acid and he thrashes until finally,  _ finally, _ he breaks free of his dream. 

Dipper woke up with a cold sweat and licked his dry lips, the nightmare was vivid this time; something he was no longer used to. The nightmares had stopped when he moved to gravity falls completely, Mabel and him had gone to a college nearby and his fear was set to rest.

Dipper wouldn’t call himself a fearful man but there was something about being far from gravity falls -from his home- that he couldn’t stand, that made him remember everything, that made him realize how utterly alone he was without it. 

He took deep breaths, lying propped up on his elbows, his eyes flitted around the room seeking his clock. 

_ 2:35 am… could be a worse time I suppose. _

He hadn’t gotten far in his dream, it was a new one, and despite the heavy thudding in his chest, he wished he could’ve seen a bit more as to decipher what it meant. The brunette had taken to (unsurprisingly) using logic as a means of dispelling nightmares; using books and internet references to create a basis. It went smoothly before and Dipper went to pull out his book when he remembered that this isn’t, in fact, his house and he doesn’t have a book. 

_ Damn, I highly doubt Bill would have one, what would he even need one for?! _

The man chastised his own weakness and slipped out of bed, walking over to the vanity where he had left the book on soul bonds. Having read it he came to realize what he agreed to, something huge, it wasn’t something to be taken likely; after this ritual he and Bill would be tied together for eternity. He also came to learn that this wasn’t a common thing amongst humans, the book having put some choice words on the matter in one chapter, there isn’t much known about human and demon soul bonds; mainly because of the huge structural difference between the two. 

_ Why would Bill want to do this with a human? With me? My magic capabilities are nothing compared to what this ritual is designed for, demons bonded to another demon would have abilities that were so massive, Dipper didn’t want to think about it.  _

He ran his fingers over the cover again, feeling almost giddy at the feeling of the leather beneath his fingertips, it was still exciting even as confusing as it is. 

Bill hadn’t done the ritual justice in his deal, it was complicated, dangerous, but strangely intimate and Dipper couldn’t wait to partake in something so rare and unique, only doubled so by the lack of record of human involvements. As far as he was concerned, something truly amazing (or truly horrifying) could occur, he could be making history, could see first hand what wasn’t done before. He was terribly excited, all fear from the dream fell out of him, completely forgotten; with a stretch and a mewl of pleasure, Dipper sat at the vanity and picked up where he left off. 

He read for another hour before his head slumped forward and he was sleeping once again, pushing the excitement to the back seat as his body seemed overly warm and pleasant. 

He barely felt the arms carry him to bed and the light, warm, sensation on his lips before he was gone to the world. 

=====================================================================

Bill didn't need to be awake to feel Dipper’s fear, he wasn't even close to the man’s mindscape when a vibrant purple jumped in front of his eye and threw him out of the mindscape of some poor idiot. He realized pretty quickly who’s nightmare had pulled him so dramatically from another's. 

Bill knew strong emotions could cause a flurry in his senses when it comes to dreams, close proximity only made it stronger, being that only the servants and Dipper were close enough to blind him with their fear, Bill made his way to the brunette’s dream. 

It was odd, to say the least, Bill hadn’t seen something like this before.

_ Dipper is using magic in his sleep…  _

If it hadn’t been Dipper who was dreaming, he might have watched it play out and absorb the results but… this was Dipper, his human, his soon to be soul mate, he couldn’t let him suffer. So, Bill snapped him out of it, letting the man shake off his tie to the dream and wake up. The demon returned to his own mindscape after he did and waited until Dipper would fall to sleep again; after an hour went by Bill decided to force him, Dipper would need his rest.

He made short work of his journey down to his human’s room and didn’t bother to knock before stepping in. 

He stared at Dipper’s sleeping form for a moment before walking over, lifting the other bridal style into his arms. The brunette mumbled something but did not wake and Bill let a smile creep across his face as he looked at the other, it wasn’t his big, toothy, grin he normally gave but rather a soft fond smile that was almost too genuine. 

He set the man down on the bed, pulled the blanket over his shoulders, and after a moment’s hesitation and shifting, Bill leaned down and gave Dipper a quick, chaste kiss before scurrying out the room. 


	11. Your thoughts are too loud, your heart it too proud, I’m drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Bill and Dipper have a surprise for each other, one unaware of him giving it and the other fully.  
> This chapter is kinda long... I hope you like it! It only gets fluffier from here!

It was quiet, the hallways were dark, no sound, no people; it was too empty for Dipper.

_ I miss Mabel… _ Mornings like these Dipper never wanted to be alone, he is prone to wandering amongst his thoughts and with all that’s going on, it didn’t seem like a good idea. 

Not that it hadn’t already begun, he was thinking about the soul bond; it was risky, even for demons, the souls had to be compatible or it would end horribly, one mistake in a rune could leave the lesser of the two without a connection to their body and cause the stronger to be trapped in their own. It was a dangerous, dangerous, process and Dipper really regretted not reading up on it before agreeing. 

_ I don’t regret agreeing though… I can keep Mabel safe like this… _

There were, however, a few things bothering him. 

_ Is my soul compatible? Mabel is more chaotic than I am, she may be better suited to his crazy but… Bill is careful, he chose me, there is reason though I doubt he’d answer me if I asked or if he did it would just be some flirt to tease me. Then again… the book said that this method was often used for demon royalty as a means of….  _ Dipper gulps and walks towards the dining room, opening the doors reveal a strawberry parfait topped with whipped cream, waiting for him. 

_ As a means of…  _ He shook his head and focused on the food before him, mouth watering, he took a slow tentative bite and smiled at the sweet taste.

_ And then, there is the reason we are doing this in the first place. Bill wanting to create a kingdom is insane but not unbelievable, if the book mentioned demon royalty it must not be uncommon… this is still my home though, there are so many innocent people that will be affected by this and… I’m letting it happen. I am the catalyst. What am I supposed to do? If not me, then someone else, there is no stopping Bill without a plan and- _

Dipper scrapes the bottom of the tall cup and uses the sundae spoon to pull out a star shaped piece of fruit that he quickly pops in his mouth. 

_ I don’t want to stop him… I don’t want to send him back… I’m… disgusting. _

Dipper used the napkin to wipe his lips, a small frown unmoving, and stood up again. He had time to kill, Bill had left a note on the book that told him to come to the front garden at noon, being only 7:30 he hadn’t even changed into his clothes yet, choosing instead to eat in his pajamas. 

He trudged back, thinking over what may change with the bond, thinking about how his grunkles will react, how  _ Mabel  _ will react. He hoped they wouldn’t think less of him. 

Dipper frowned and walked into his room, deciding to wait before getting dressed and opened the book once again.

_ Third time’s the charm.  _

He skimmed over it again, taking in the effects and memorising the history, so much went unsaid, or perhaps it was just the fact that the second half of the book was in a language he couldn’t figure out.

_ It’s like the carvings on my door… what do they say..? _

He briefly considered returning to the library to find a reference book on the symbols but he had already went through all the shelves and while he didn’t pick up each book, the shelving categorization did the work for him, there are no language books to choose from. 

He let out a long slow sigh and stood from his seat, half wanting to throw the book, half wanted to figure out the words, he does neither; instead, he chose to grab his clothes and slip them on, curling up on the bed to wait out his time. 

=====================================================================

Bill busied himself with the set up, after giving orders to the chef to prepare something good for Dipper he went and collected his materials, he had been gathering the necessary items for months now, the small things to the large obscure ones. 

By time he finished with the circle and runes, Bill only had an hour left, his arms and clothes were streaked with the blood from the circle and somehow he knew Dipper wouldn’t appreciate it. So he went and cleaned up, putting on a black button up and yellow slacks. 

_ 40 minutes…. 39….. 38…… 37…….  _

“UGGGGHHHHHH” Bill ran a hand through his hair in frustration, it would be a lie to say he wasn’t excited (excited? More like impatient…), he is so close to being one step forward to fulfilling his plan, one step from the bounds of his kingdom, only 35 minutes until he and Dipper are bonded. 

Letting another frustrated groan, Bill moved to look out the window, his stomach was doing flips again and the blush rising to his face thoroughly confused him. 

_ Why does this keep happening? He’s just a meat sack, he shouldn’t be doing this to me.  _ Bill sighed and checked the time.

_ 28….27….26…. Not fast enough.  _

The demon snapped his fingers and was back in the garden, choosing to wait out here rather than pace in his bedroom. He looked around at the flowers and let a smile slink onto his face. 

He snapped his fingers again, the flowers change colors, from the white of before to vibrant blues and blacks, some white speckled and others with shifting shades that seem to drip down the petals. They were all around the leaves and shrubs, enclosing the area Bill chose for the ritual, leaving only enough room for them to enter and leave the area (after moving aside some flowered vines, of course) Bill smiled contently and waited for his human’s arrival, tapping his foot impatiently. 

Until, finally, Dipper stepped into the garden; Bill straightened up,closing his eye and puffing out his chest slightly, his smile turned to a smirk as he waited for praise. 

When Dipper didn’t say anything, Bill pouted and opened his eye. 

Dipper was standing at the entrance of the garden still, brown eyes laced with wonder, lips parted slightly and a pink tint to his cheeks. 

He was wearing a yellow sheer dress that cascaded down his legs and stopped just above his knees, it was longer in the back, reaching down to his calves, he wore tall knit socks that were grey and had thick white lace at the top. He had a pair of black creeper shoes and a flower crown with each flower a color or the rainbow, the center one being yellow. 

Bill’s heart skipped a beat and after a millisecond of inner panic (thinking he was going to die) Bill sucked in a breath and made a blank face.

_ What am I going to do with human..? _

Bill took his steps in stride over to the smaller man and regained his smirk.

“Pretty isn’t it?” 

Dipper nodded, eyes now trained on the demon, Bill moved closer, he could see now that the brunette had flecks of green in his eyes as well.

_ How did I not notice before? _

“Hmm…” Bill placed a hand on Dipper’s chin, angling his face so that he was facing the blond fully, he brought his head down to Dippers, as if he was going to close the space between their lips before he turned his head and whispered into Dipper’s ear.

“Not quite as pretty as you though… far from it, I’d say.” Dipper’s breath caught in his throat, his heart picked up pace; Bill was facing him again, Dipper let his breath steady out before stepping up on his tip toes, letting his eyes slip closed and pressing his lips against Bill’s.  

Bill let out a happy hum and deepened the kiss, pulling Dipper flush against him and nipping the brunettes bottom lip. Dipper moaned and wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, letting one hand tug lightly at the other’s hair.

After a time that felt infinite but had to have been only a moment, Dipper pulled away, Bill let a small growl out at the sudden lack of contact but let him go. The human’s face was flushed, lips slightly swollen and panting lightly, Bill felt a sense of pride swarm in his chest.

_ I’ll make him mine.  _

“We… we need to…” Dipper let himself trail off, certain the demon knew what he meant. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. We can finish this later.” he winked and took a step back, watching Dipper as he fixed himself up and made a bashful smile to the other. 

Bill chuckled and led him by hand over to the circle.

“O-okay so.. What do I do?” 

“You memorised what you had to say, right?” 

Dipper nods. 

“Then just follow my lead.”

Bill walked over to the circle and stepped over the red lines, sitting on the left side, Dipper followed and sat on the right copying Bill who laid his hands out, palms up.

“Okay, focus your magic until you can feel it in your hands.”

Dipper took a deep breath and channeled his energy, Bill’s hands were already alight with familiar blue flames, it took Dipper a little longer but he got his own magic to flame up in his palms. His was softer and almost golden yellow, they moved in a choppy manner. 

“Relax, Mason, it’s okay.” Dipper took another deep breath, relaxing the tension in his arms, his flames evened out. 

The flames began to move on their own accord, licking up into each other and making green where they met. It sent tingles down Dipper’s arms and he forced himself to sit still.

“What now?”

The demon hummed and moved his hand slowly into Dipper’s, keeping them flat but touching, he leaned forward, placing a kiss to Dipper’s forehead, where his third eye would be, Dipper repeated the action; the world around them seemed to slip away as the flames traveled to the circle around them, dancing up and blocking out the sun from their view. 

“ Ego ex me” Bill began and took a deep breath

“Et ego in te” Dipper continued 

Then they spoke at once.   
“ut nos a vinculis concinnant ut des nobis animam meam. Nos sunt et immortales sunt. Nos cremer igne. Et nihil est mirabile vinculum, signavit nos.unum cum alium in cordibus nostris   
in nobis fiducia est in cordibus nostris!” 

Dipper suddenly felt hot, like he was sitting in a sauna and grimaced, Bill gave off cool waves and Dipper wanted to move forward, to take some of the cool for himself but he knew better than to break the ritual.

“Meus sodalis sui dabo omnia mea”

“Et in omnibus”

“Quid est autem ipsi”

Dipper began to quiver, his gut did flips and if it wasn’t for Bill who was supporting his weight he’d fall over and let the magic send ripples through his blood uninterrupted. He makes small sounds of confusion instead as he talks.

Bill removes his hands and quickly replaces them on Dipper’s cheeks, holding them forehead to forehead.

“Te amo mea coniugem.” 

Dipper lets out a choked sound before saying the final words. 

“Et ego dabo vobis.” 

Then everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments below! it keeps me running!   
> this chapter made me really excited and I'm considering posting another tonight.


	12. You keep my spirit clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, the beginning explains the after effect of the ritual for humans (at least what they know now) and the rest is just a tad bit of fluff. I likely won't write the bath scene since it was just to get the story moving again, I might consider it if you want me to but as of now, it isn't happening.   
> The next chapter will be jumped forward into the future at a weeks time (once our favorite little brunette is recovered) Dipper and Bill will begin the rise to the climax (get your head out of the gutter)!   
> Also! Please remember to submit to the contest, I have only received two submissions and the deadline is just around the corner...

Dipper woke up in a dark room, he shivered in the chill of it, he could tell he was on a bed but the fabric of the comforter was rougher, he knew it wasn’t his. 

Slowly, the man sat up, wincing at the pain pooling in his chest and head. 

_ What… what happened?  _ Dipper placed the ball of his hand to his temple and rolled it, trying to soothe the stabbing ache; when the pain cleared he remembered the ritual, passing out, and the small vision of Bill carrying him somewhere.

_ Wait… how can I remember that?  _ The memory was of looking at himself in Bill’s arms, it wasn’t arguable, the memory was from Bill’s perspective. 

At this realization Dipper thought back further, remembering world war two, the Aztecs, all the way back to before man, his head spun. 

_ These… these are Bill’s memories…  _

Dipper swung his legs over the side of the bed and held in a gag when the room suddenly twisted in his vision then returned to normal. 

“O-oh man…” he unsteadily got to his feet, clutching the bed board as a means of support. He released it and tried to walk away but tumbled forward and landed on his belly, he groaned and sat up onto his knees, tears pricking at his eyes. 

“B-Bill…” Dipper called out weakly, he didn’t expect the demon to actually appear or for him to wrap his arms and the brunette's shoulders. 

“Hey, it’s okay, you need to lay down.”

“Why can’t…”

“You used a lot of energy and your soul is adjusting to the bond, you need to relax.”

Bill scooped the brunette up, Dipper yelped and held onto the demon’s shoulders, pressing them chest to chest. 

“Relax,” Bill repeated, placing a kiss to Dipper’s forehead, the man let the tension escape with a shaky exhale; surprisingly, the kiss made Dipper’s chest warm up and the pain melts away. 

“I... I can see your memories…” Bill placed Dipper on the bed and laid beside him, throwing an arm over his waist. 

“I can see yours too.” Bill chuckled lightly “Not much worth remembering.” 

Dipper huffed and slapped his arm indignantly, though he laughed too. 

“I guess when you’ve seen as much as you have there isn’t much else you care to remember, huh, old man?”

“I’ll have you know that I’m relatively young for a demon!”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes!” 

Dipper giggled and brought himself closer to the pouting demon, pulling legs to tangle with the Bill’s; he hummed at the warm feeling in his chest that bloomed at the contact. 

“I’m glad you’re awake… I was beginning to think you wouldn’t... “ Bill mumbled and pulled the smaller closer to him.

“What do you mean?” 

“You've been asleep for three days.” 

“THREE?!” Dipper shot up then yelped as Bill tugged him back down again.

“Yes, three, but you still need to rest; I'm just glad you can do so consciously now.”

“How long do I need to rest?” 

“I'll let you know.” 

Dipper frowned and tucked his head beneath the demons chin; after a moment Dipper spoke again.

“Bill?”

“Hmm?”

“I feel gross, can I at least bathe and change clothes or do I have stay here forever?” Dipper teased, placing a hand on Bill’s upper arm and peaking up at him.

“Oh. Right, yeah, as nice as it would be to keep you, you probably should clean up.” 

Dipper chuckled and sat up, letting Bill’s arms slide to his lap and hug him closer again.

“Bill, let me go.” 

The demon sighed and released the other, sitting up as well, Dipper wiggled out of bed and stood, though very wobbly. Bill steadied him and lead the brunette to the washroom.

“You go ahead and get in, I’ll get your clothes.”

“Hm? Why not have your ‘servants’ do it?” 

“Uh.” Bill glanced between Dipper and the doorway then released a low laugh and smirked. “Could it be that you want me to stay?”

The smaller man’s eyes widened and he stumbled over his words. 

“Wah- No... I! I mean!”

“Relax kid, you’re so damn awkward.” Bill joked “I should stay with you anyways, I don’t want you to drown.”

“But Bill-”

“If it bothers you, I won’t look.”

Dipper was quiet for a long moment before slowly nodding his head. 

“Thanks.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave your comments/suggestions below!   
> love you guys!


	13. The distance is killer.

It’s been more than a week and Bill still hasn’t given the okay to go off on his own; despite the fact that Dipper is nearly recovered, the demon still hadn’t let up on his constant supervision of the smaller. 

“Bill, I’m  _ fine. _ ” 

“No, no you’re not ‘fine’ you nearly fell down the stairs the last time I let you wander.”

“I had a moment of weakness.”

“Being dizzy to the point where you couldn’t hear me is not a moment of weakness; it's a problem.”

“But at least we learned about the telepathy thing!” Dipper quickly interjected, sticking his tongue out at the glowering demon.

“We could’ve figured that out on our own.” 

“Come on!” Dipper whined, drawing out each syllable.

“Hush, I’m working.”

Dipper shut his mouth but didn’t hide the nasty glare he was sending the other; the brunette wouldn’t say he was afraid of Bill  _ per say _ but the demonic horrors he saw during weirdmageddon was a constant reminder in the back of his head. 

_ He resembles a puppy more now though…  _ Dipper thought and pulled out his journal; the past week had been a tough one for Dipper, it started out nice (almost cute) with how much Bill kept an eye on him or made every attempt he could to stay with the other but everyday being forced to mindlessly follow Bill when he had ‘important work to do’ was getting boring. 

Dipper’s eyes roamed past Bill and to the forest so visible from the window; he frowned a bit, wanting to go back out and explore like he did with Bill the first day he could safely walk on his own. Bill had brought him out to a pond and clearing inhabited by tiny dragon like creatures; they were elemental from what Dipper gathered. Some had fins and swam within the water, while the red, angry looking ones with long curled tendrils (that’s color fogged out to a dull orange) dashed back to the safety of the pebbles when the swimming ones spit streams of water at them.

Dipper had laughed at their antics, not noticing Bill staring at him, nor the little green ones getting excited by the sound and growing ivy and flowers where ever they hopped, eventually growing around the brunette’s shoe and calf. 

It was Bill’s turn to laugh as Dipper repeatedly pulled at the ivy, surprisingly thick and strong. He struggled and whined when the amused demon pulled it away without a single frustration. 

In some ways, Mabel and Dipper were were two of a kind, bringing pets home was not uncommon for the two; at least in their teenage years. So, it wasn't surprising when the the brunette had begged to bring one back with them, holding some up to Bill’s face and letting a few curiously climb through his own hair and clothes. 

Bill would have given in, hell knows he wanted to, but he was well aware of the havoc just one could cause and they were pack animals, they’d need at least three to keep them calm; the demon’s mouth twitched up in a smirk when Dipper ghed and set them down, seemingly dejected.

“I’ll get you something better, one day.”

“Really?”

“Course, Pine tree.” Bill gleaned at the wide smile Dipper gave him and was knocked back some when he lept into a hug. Bill held in a purr as they relaxed in each other's arms; Dipper took in the sound of Bill’s heart beat before pulling away. 

“Thank you.”

Dipper was thrown back to reality when Bill let out a groan.

“Hm? Whats up?”

“I’m just trying to figure out how I should do the expansion… the magic will work like a domino effect but if I change my flow of magic I can change the way it is received. I don’t know if I should use a ripple effect or just travel and manually do it…” Bill ran a hand down his face, then back up to tap at his temple. 

“Which is easier?”

“The ripple effect is much simpler but less controlled, it would be easy for some human to evade it but.... If my demons were to catch them and return them to me it would be too big a deal…” 

Dipper thought for a moment, unconsciously twiddling the fabric of his sweater between his fingers. 

“I’d do it manually, most take overs are brought down by the remaining supporters of whatever it was before, not to mention ‘your’ demons may not be happy at first and try to start an uprise. Doing it yourself is harder but you give them no other option than to follow you.”

The demon blinked, surprised by Dipper’s understanding, then smiled.

“Yes, I do think you’re right; I’ll adjust our timeline accordingly.”

_ When did he start calling it ‘our’?  _

That is all it took for Dipper to start thinking, he had grown bored of doodle the little dragon creatures and his thoughts wandered.

“Hey Bill?”

“Yes, sapling?”

“How  _ did _ you escape Stan’s mindscape?”

“Uh… long story.”

“I live here, neither of us have to leave until we want to.” 

Bill was quiet for a moment. 

“Maybe I’ll tell you some other time.”

“Come on Bill-”

“Another time!” the demon shouted, eyes lit up orange.

“Okay, sheesh.”

Bill let out a sigh. “I just… Just not today.” 

“It’s alright.” Dipper smiled softly and Bill instantly melted at the sight. 

=====================================================================

Some time later, Dipper found himself nodding off, struggling to even keep his journal in his arms. Bill eyed him, looking over the frail frame of the boy, if he concentrated, he could hear the brunette’s thoughts though he hadn’t a need. 

He could sift through the emotions later, all he wanted was to watch a little longer, take in all he could of the little tree. 

“Mm… Bill?” Dipper slurred and pulled himself onto his feet.

“Yeah?” he began walking over to the seated demon.

“Hold still.” That was all the warning Bill got before a sleep laden Dipper pines plopped himself down on his lap and curled up; filling the void Bill didn’t know he had.

He gingerly placed a hand on the small of Dipper’s back and wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders. He sat there, breathing in shared air and releasing the tension he had built up throughout the week. He nuzzled the soft brown locks on Dipper’s head and suddenly felt a heavy yearning in his gut.

He growled and pulled the brunette closer, Dipper let out a displeased mewl at the sudden change of pressure but made no move to pull away.

“Bill, you’re hurting me…”

The demon let out a few huffs and willed himself to loosen his grip; Dipper hummed and leaned his head on the demon’s chest.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”   
“Didn’t seem like it.” the demon didn’t hesitate to capture Dipper’s chin and force him to look up at him; only centimeters separating their faces.

“Mason,” Bill’s words were heavy and authoritative, his pupils slitted into a thin line and focused solely on Dipper. “You are mine.” 

“I’m no-”

“Say. It.” 

“I’m yours.”

Bill chuckled and pulled Dipper into a kiss.

“You’re so beautiful…” he mumbled against the other’s mouth “And mine.  _ Mine.” _

Dipper was gasping when the demon pulled away, any ounce of tired that was left in him was thrown to the wind when the brunette leaned into Bill’s touch and mumbled his own promise.

“And you’re mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut next chapter!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> as always, please leave your comments below! <3


	14. Longing for belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... here's five typed pages of smut... it isn't very good, it's my first time writing one after all! But I do hope you'll enjoy it anyways.   
> If you don't want to read the smutty parts of this fic then it may be best to wait for the next update..!   
> I apologize for breaking my schedule so roughly but I assure you guys I was not ignoring you! As I've mentioned before, I Have work and school and a writing course I Hare to keep up with. We've been working on memoirs and I've seem to have fallen into my over dramatic days of despair all too willingly... please forgive me for the late update and I hope you'll like the chapter!

The kiss was getting deeper and Dipper’s mind buzzed with the thrill of it all; colors were swirling behind his eyes, blues, greens, small hints of reds. He didn’t understand them but the sudden feeling of a hand slipping beneath his sweater and softly gliding up his sides gave him no time to further his thoughts. Dipper gasped as a shiver ran up his spine and was replaced with a wave of heat; the brunette pushed back against Bill and out of their kiss.   
“W-wait Bill.”   
Instead of a response, the demon made a very uncharacteristic pout, and narrowed his eye; which now seemed glazed over with an emotion Dipper couldn’t identify.  
“We shouldn’t do this…”  
“Why not?” the demon placed a chaste kiss on the brunette’s lips and nibbled on his neck.   
“Because we aren’t… this isn’t… I’ve never!” Dipper’s face was bright red, he couldn’t find the words to describe his insecurities.   
“You don’t want to?”  
“That’s not! I…” his next words were barely above a whisper. “I do want to. I’ve never felt like this before…”  
Bill laughed and pulled back, looking at Dipper with a goofy grin he likely didn’t know he had on.   
“You think I have? Sorry kid, I know I’m all knowing but this is a first for me too.”  
“I’m supposed to hate you.”   
“You don’t?”   
Hesitantly, Dipper leaned forward again, lips brushing against Bill’s, before sighing and mumbling into his neck.   
“No…”  
“Then I don’t see a problem.” The demon hissed, nipping the other’s ear.   
Dipper saw a flash of purple and let out a groan; wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck, and instinctively pulling himself closer to the pleasant feeling.   
Bill went on with his nipping, eventually sucking a trail of hickies down Dipper’s neck all the while he moaned and panted in the demon’s ear. The sounds filling the room only encouraged the demon, excitement building, Bill bit into Dipper’s neck.   
The brunette let out a loud scream like noise that fizzled out into a whine, his hands were shaking and he suddenly became aware of the warm, black, liquid dripping from his new wound.   
“Are you alright?” Bill’s voice rang through his head, it was soft and laced with concern, while he busied himself with licking the bite clean.  
“F-fine…” he whispered out loud rather than telepathically. “It… it felt good…”  
Bill brought Dipper into another kiss, sharing the metallic taste between the two of them; the kiss was desperate, the demon’s hands clutched onto Dipper’s hips while the brunette’s fingers tangled into Bill’s hair.   
“Ahh… Bill…”   
“Hm?”  
“Please…”  
Dipper’s shaking voice captured the demon’s attention immediately and his lips pulled into a smirk.  
“Please what?” His hands slipped beneath the shivering man’s sweater and trailed up his body; Bill placed an open mouth kiss to Dipper’s neck.  
“I want you..” he moaned and pulled the blond closer.   
“That can be arranged.” Bill muttered before pulling back into kiss and rolling his hips upwards; they both moaned and relished in the friction.   
“Ah..!” Each time Bill brought his hips up Dipper let out a sweet sound that the blonde couldn't get enough of.   
“Please..! Bill! This isn't enough-” Dipper gritted out, biting his fist to muffle the noises he made.   
There was something in those words that flipped a switch in the demon because the next thing Dipper knew, he was slammed down onto the large desk behind them. The impact knocked his breath away and he let out a gasp; Bill smiled at his soul mate, who lay with his legs dangling over the edge and big brown eyes screaming for him to continue. The lust was evident but Bill could feel something more; eye scanning Dipper, Bill focused in on his bite, it was red, the wound already scabbing over but also swelling slightly, he might even scar from it.   
A scar I gave him. A permanent reminder on who he belongs to.   
Bill chuckled lowly and Dipper turned his head, embarrassed, his sweater was crumpled and thrown up, revealing the pale and scarred skin beneath. It's wide mouth barely covering Dipper’s shoulders; his skirt fell high on his legs, just shy of revealing his panty clad erection.   
Bill brought his hand down to palm it, rubbing slightly with the heel of his hand. Dipper let out a low groan, hips twitching forward in search of more connection.   
“Take off your top.” The demon demanded, gazing at the brunette with a half lidded eye. Dipper did as he was asked, almost frantically pulling it off then cursing at how quickly he obeyed. He didn't have time to pout as lips made contact with his chest, they felt cold against his heated body and he shivered against them. Bill, while continuing teasing him down low, dragged a hand up to Dipper’s nipple and gave an experimental rub. When the brunette reacted seemingly positive, he brought his mouth up further and latched it around one. He nibbled and suck while Dipper squirmed, not letting up on his ministrations.   
The brunette struggled to keep still, loud moans and gasps filled the room; he bucked forward, causing Bill to let out a hungry groan.   
The demon pulled away and turned his attention to the remaining articles of clothing, licking his lips and thinking for a moment, Bill pulled down Dipper’s blue lace panties and pocketed them (much to the brunette’s dismay).   
Dipper’s cock sprung up, creating a tent in the skirt that left little unseen.   
“You look amazing..” Bill smiled deviously, though his blush made him look more desperate than his pride allowed. Leaving a hand on Dipper’s stomach, the demon sunk down, licking up Dipper’s length.   
“A-ah! God!”  
“There is no god.” Bill chuckled and kissed the tip of the leaking cock before him.   
“Y-y-you! Nowss not the time!” Dipper hissed, barely restraining himself as Bill took him in his mouth.   
“You love it~” the demon mused in his head.   
Bill’s tongue swirled around as he rocked his head forward and back, eliciting a moan from his human.   
“Bill please..!” He moaned out, fist clenched tightly enough to leave crescent shaped marks in his palm.   
The demon removed his mouth with an audible pop, looking at dipper through his lashes.   
“Please what?”   
Dipper squirmed and looked away, biting his lip in the process; Bill rubbed him again, reminding the man.  
“PleAAse… I want you inside me! Please, Bill!”  
The demon chuckled huskily and gave a final lick to Dipper’s cock before reaching over and opening a drawer, in which, he pulled out a small jar of lube. He dug his fingers in and pulled out a generous amount, slathering his fingers and turning back to Dipper.   
He brought him into another kiss, a sweet, slow, one that was achingly intoxicating to them both. While the brunette was distracted, Bill pushed a lubed finger against his hole, feeling Dipper’s breath hitch and body tense up.   
“Relax” he hummed, giving small kisses to the man’s neck then making eye contact. “It's only me.”  
Hesitantly, Dipper nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing enough for the finger to slip through. It burned at first, making Dipper grimace but as Bill put in another finger and distracted him with kisses deliberately placed on his new bite mark, he hardly felt a thing. The awkward “filled” feeling Dipper had turned to pleasure as one more finger was added, scissoring and spreading him out; he felt like he was on the verge of tears.  
“Bill…” he groaned, arching his back upwards as the demon picked up pace.  
Bill, on the other hand, if not for the soul connection, would not have even heard him; too caught up in the sight before him. Luckily, Bill knew what he wanted and slowly pulled his fingers out. Dipper whined and watched Bill, who had begun stripping off his pants; the demon’s own member was straining in his boxers, something he never had before but knew of. He pulled it out and lubed it up, head lolling back as he let out a shaky breath with the feeling.   
“Shit, pine tree… look what you do to me.”   
Dipper did look, turning away just as quickly, blush reaching his ears.   
Though Bill laughed, he didn't comment, too ready to continue to do so. Biting his lip, the demon pushed the head of his cock against the brunette’s entrance.  
“Ready?”   
Dipper nodded and Bill mimicked the action, finally pushing forward and into Dipper. They both let out slow and trembling breaths, adjusting to the feeling. After a few moments, Dipper gave the okay to move and for a moment, Bill was hesitant, nervous and scared he’d break him.   
“Bill, please..” Dipper gasped, rolling his hips forward. The feeling made Bill’s hips thrust, relieving his nervousness immediately. Within seconds, the demon was thrusting, consistently picking up pace. He held Dipper’s hips, aiding in the movements by pushing him down as he went forward.   
“Fuck..” Bill groaned, resting his forehead on Dipper’s chest.   
The brunette was moaning, tears streaking his cheeks, it felt way too good for him to handle; the colors behind his eyes were brighter than the outside world, splattering across his vision like violent aftermath.   
“Hah..! Bill! I..” he could barely get his words out, his muscles twitches each time he did, Bill would leave another bite or kiss to his chest and it did not help in the least.   
It was getting to be too much, especially when Bill reached between them and gave Dipper’s member a little love.   
The movements and colors were driving Dipper insane. He can't see anything.  
Nothing but red and purple.   
Nothing but Bill amongst the colorful massacre.   
A thrust caused Bill to hit Dipper’s prostate dead on and he practically screamed with the amazing feeling that ran through his body. Bill caught on, smirking as he repeatedly hit the spot.  
“Ah! God… please!”   
“I told you, sapling, there is no god. Just me.”  
“Hah.. Bill!” Dipper amended “Bill please don't stop- Ah!”  
The demon went faster, rocking the desk and Dipper as he did so. He was red faced and moaning as much as dipper was, though dipper couldn't tell while being blinded with euphoria.   
“Ah! Bill I'm gonna-”  
“Do it pine tree, cum for me.”   
Dipper let out a shuddering breath, gripping the demon’s shoulders so hard they began to bleed. Bill thrust again into Dipper, hitting the mark dead on. The quivering man threw his head back, gasping and releasing himself, cum splattering onto their chests.   
“I love you!” Dipper went limp, tired.   
Bill thrust a few more times, the last words setting him over the edge and to cuming inside Dipper.  
He stayed there a moment, catching his breath and holding onto his human.   
“I love you too.” Bill said, seeing the color behind his own eyes go read, blocking out the remnants of purple completely.   
They shared in their warmth for a few minutes, just absorbing each other’s comfort before Bill slowly pulled out. It was an odd feeling for the brunette, empty and cold in a place it shouldn't be.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Perfect.” He muttered, still drunk on the events from moments before. “But I think I need a bath.”   
“Hm.. nah. You'd probably drown, you still need rest and we may have gone a bit over board…” Bill muttered, eyeing the bites and new forming bruises he had created. With a snap of his fingers, he cleaned them both.  
“Let's get you to bed.” Carefully, Bill picked the brunette up, nuzzling his neck as he did so. Another snap of his fingers and they were in Bill’s bed.  
Dipper snuggled up to the demon, choosing to think over what was said, tomorrow, when he is no longer tired.   
“Thank you…” he whispered to Bill, closing his eyes and resting his head against the demon’s chest.  
“Hm.” Bill placed a kiss to the brunette’s crown and laid back with a sigh, content, and buzzing with emotions he hadn't felt before.

Once again, the two fell alseep in each other’s arms, one wondering why they don't just share a room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please send me a little love and comments! I greatly appreciate them and they really motivate me!   
> I you have any tips or concerns with this chapter, please let me know! :) thanks for reading!


	15. Is blood that thick... and dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm back. Some things happened.. I no longer have a computer but I'm working around it. :) So BillDip is motherfucking back!

Dipper stared at his reflection with tired eyes; after the... event... of last night, he felt dead on his feet. He looked it too. 

He had woken up alone, he was concerned at first, almost to the point of crying before he finally got ahold of himself. It was scary to Dipper that he was so attached to a triangle in human form... then again, life is strange, namely his. This calm he has found in the manor of an old enemy isn't unwelcome, just different, refreashing. Once Dipper had pushed himself to get up, he took advantage of the silence to have a bath.  Which is why he began to inspect himself, completely naked, where he stands now. 

His hips were bruised, Dipper could see where Bill had held onto him and where he had latched onto his throat.

Except, the bite was healing oddly. Dipper knew enough about wounds and first aid to know that the stage of healing was far too advanced. Rather than still dark and bloody, it appeared to be on the tail end of scarring, the bruising around it more green and yellow than blue or purple. 

"..." Dipper furrowed his brow, leaning toward the mirror a bit more to see it closer. Cautiously, he brought his fingertips up to glide them across the scarring; a jolt of electricity shot through him and Dipper yanked his hand away with a confused moan. 

"H-Huh?" Dipper fought the urge to touch it again, to dig his nails in and tear at his own flesh. It felt good, to hurt, he decided. He reached his hand up again, slowly, his reflection resembling a scared animal as he did.

"Pine Tree?" Dipper jumped and spun around to face his demon, first moving to cover his neck then realizing his lack of clothes and covering his more private things.

"Bill! Whh..Why didn't you knock?" 

"Didn't think I had to in my own manor." 

The brunette rolled his eyes at the demon. 

"What do you need?" His voice came out sweeter than he wanted, he wanted to sound pissy, instead he sounded needy. 

"A number of things..." Bill began, smirking as his eye traveled over Dipper's cute, revealed body.

"But I came to check on you... Your thoughts faded from my mind for a moment." His smirk shifted to a slightly less than enthusiastic smile. 

Dipper saw a flash light blue behind his eyes. 

Bill was... worried? Bill was worried about him?

Dipper smiled softly. "Well, I'm ok, just tired."

Bill looked unsure, smile disappearing completely. He glanced away for a moment. Dipper didn't know what was more concerning, the pull in his stomach yearning to touch Bill, or the fact that Bill the omnipotent demon looked UNSURE. 

Whats with that? 

 

"Are.. YOU.. ok Bill?"

Bill stiffened. "Huh?" He laughed awkwardly. "I'm fine." 

Dipper didn't believe that at all. 

"If you're sure..."

Neither man spoke. 

After an awkward moment, Bill turned away. "Theres breakfast in the dinning hall. I'll see you there." 

Dipper wished he knew whats was going on between them or why everything felt so distant from himself. God, he could use some coffee... and some advil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to rant about how long I took to upload one chapter....Also Fuck hurricane irma


	16. Baby blues

Chapter 16  
Dipper returned to his room to get some clothes on. After some consideration he slipped on a black suspender skirt and a pastel blue hoodie, it felt soft and enticing.  
But not enough to distract him from the sensations of everything else. He felt like the world was brighter somehow, like the air had a smooth texture, Even felt as if he could feel the history of the floor boards as he stood on them. Like their memories could crawl up his legs and embed in his mind.  
Dipper heard a sigh and turned towards his door, no one was there, but he could hear breathing, Hear the thoughts of some one distraught.  
He strained his ears to listen closer, tilting his head toward the door slightly.  
“I just don’t know what to do anymore…”  
He could hear another voice now, deeper than the first.  
“Do nothing,” It hissed “You’ll only get us in trouble.”  
“But I can’t keep doing this. Master Cipher will find out eventually, if he doesn’t already know!”  
Dipper inched towards his bedroom door, his attention fully focused on the words of Harley and Garth, two servants in the house. He could hear their thoughts only a little quieter than their words but he saw them with colour, making it easy to tell what and where they come from.  
He pressed his ear to the wood, hand resting on the knob in ready to open it.  
“If he knew, he would have said something by now, would have kicked us out and to the streets.”  
“He’s our employer, what do you think he’ll do when he finds out we’ve been stealing from him?! He’s probably waiting to build a case and have us arrested! You know how ‘righteous’ rich people are when it comes to their money!”  
Dipper knew as the hushed whispering grew closer that the pair of thieving servants were approaching his hall; he waited a moment before stepping out his room, laying eyes on them.  
They were fairly young, the pair, both blond and blue eyed, Dipper knew instantly that they were siblings.  
“Hi…” he referred to them. “Where are you two off to?”  
Dipper tilted his chin up slightly as they approached, not only because they were taller than him, but because he felt the heat of entitlement rush through him. A pride and idea of ownership he had no idea he was capable of feeling.  
The siblings glanced between themselves when they bowed their heads.  
“We are going to gather the linens.” Harley spoke respectively  
“As master Cipher instructed.” Garth added, his tone much more hostile, his thoughts a droopy black of disdain.  
“Is that right?” Dipper replied, eyeing the pair. “Hmmm… Well, why don’t you both put that on hold. I have a better job for you to do.” The brunette smirked, blood like hot ice in his system, mouth moving on his own as he assigned the pair their ‘job’.  
“Someone has been stealing, my husband has been complaining but he’s too busy to actually get to the bottom of it.” He paused, laughing internally as both the sibling’s minds lit up pink in fear, their shoulders squared and tensed. “Since you’re in the quarters I thought you could find out who’s been stealing from my husband.”  
Dipper smiled sweetly but his stance gave him a more intimidating effect. Gently, he reached to touch their cheeks, making them look into his eyes. “And when you find them, tell them… they won’t be coming back.”  
The fear in their eyes was enough to make Dipper laugh, he let go of their faces and backed off a little, arms now over his chest.  
“Get to it, Devlon siblings.”  
A chill ran through the pair as they turned and headed back towards the servants’ quarters, Dipper watched their thoughts as they went, feeling full and self-contented.

Bill sat at the dining table, head in the palms of his hands as he searched for Dipper’s thoughts.  
Something was wrong, Dipper’s mindscape was too many shades of grey and black to possibly be his, where had the colour gone? What happened to the vibrance of his mind that rivaled Mabel’s in the intensity of it all?  
It felt wrong, looked wrong, something was wrong!  
Bill sat straight when the man in question entered the room, looking as angelic as ever; despite himself, Bill’s heart began a steady thrum of content as his soul bound mate walked closer to him.  
“Hello, Cipher.” Dipper greeted, sitting in the chair closest to the demon. “You sound stressed.”  
Bill chuckled smoothly, reaching over and resting a hand on Dipper’s arm.  
“No more than usual.” He replied.  
“Really? Because it sounds like… something is wrong?” Dipper pulled his arm away only to intertwine their fingers.  
Bill eyed their fingers before looking to meet Dipper’s eyes and…  
Yanking his hand away. He stood, the chair making a loud sound against the wood.  
“Bill?”  
“Who are you?!”

Dipper looked stunned, eyes wide and cheeks go red. "Huh..?" he paused looking over himself and questioning if he had sleep casted magic or something. He slowly looked back at Bill. "I'm Dipper. Whats with you?"  
Bill paused, focusing his attention on Dipper's mind.  
"You... You are Dipper."  
"Um.... Yes I am..?"  
The demon retook his seat, starring intently at the brunette.  
"Bill?"  
"...Your eyes are blue."  
"What?"  
"Your eyes turned blue."


	17. Home and the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short, dramatic suspense, i suppose!   
> Anywho, I have to just point out... Dipper and Mabel definitely have similar tastes in potential partners. Blond, possesive, and pretty.   
> Would you all like to see more of Mabel?

For the tenth time today, Pacifica smacked Mabel's fingers away from her teeth, a look of disgust painting her expression.  
"Mabel, please, thats revolting."  
The brunette huffed, wiggling her fingertips at her blond counterpart before placing them beneath her thighs to avoid more gnawing.  
"Sorry, Pasta."  
"Don't call me that."  
The pair were silent for a moment, Mabel's head dipping down to stare at the floorboards, the atmosphere was mildly suffocating.  
"Do you think he's alright?"  
Pacifica sent a glance towards Mabel, catching her gaze past her bangs, lovely sweet eyes looking so somber.  
"I'm sure he is, he's survived a lot."  
"But we've always been together... we've never had to face anything alone..."  
Pacifica didn't have anything to say in response, she silently put an arm around Mabel's shoulders instead.  
Even though it's been less than a month, for Mabel, it felt like years since she had last seen her brother. The distance felt unnatural but then again, so did everything else.  
The news, though always humming with oddities for the little town, became ever more concerning. People are going missing, the sightings for creatures are doubling, Dipper would know what to do but for now she can only rely on Pacifica.  
"You have that look again, Pines..." Mabel finally raised her gaze to her friend, eyes brimming with tears; she felt so so frustrated.  
Thrusting her arms around the beautiful blond, Mabel clung tightly, letting her sobs loose.  
She may be sad and worried but Mabel was glad she wasn't alone.

 

Hours away, the younger of the twins sat cross legged on Bill's bed, watching random servants gather and bring in Dipper's items.  
After discovering the change in Dipper's eyes, Bill decided he would need to increase supervision, to observe any new changes.  
Dipper thought that was a load of shit but didn't argue; lately he had been craving the demon's attention.  
"Is there anything else we can do for you, my lady?"  
The sweet sounding maid piped up, stand less than a foot away, in the past Dipper might have thought her cute, the pouty lips and girlish body were certainly appealing but he didn't give her a second glance.  
"No. Thank you, though, and please don't call me 'lady' or 'mistress' just call me Dipper."  
"Yes..." The maid squirmed, rubbing her hands together. "Dipper."  
The brunette smiled happily and the maid, feeling content for making her master happy, turned away and left.  
The room suddenly felt far too big and empty despite the newly added items from Dipper's own things. Everything felt too... unfamiliar.  
He slinked out of bed slowly, hesitating on the cold wood flooring before making his way out the room and towards Bill's study.

After all, his body was telling him that today would be a very important one.


	18. My love first, the world second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is getting to the bottom of things... but maybe you already knew?

If Bill calculated everything correctly, (and of course he did, he's Bill Cipher after all) then the beginning phases of his plan would be ready in three days. The world around his mansion already seemed to know, after the soul bond, the very soil thrived with magical potential. The creatures could taste the static magic in the air. They were excited, calling out to their soon to be leader with all their might, begging for their glorious master.... As from Bill's perspective anyway.  
In a way though, he's right. All the mysteries in the world were acting out, causing trouble for all the normal people; whether it was because of fear or excitement, only they knew.  
And along with the demon's preperation, he came to understand some things about Dipper's newly aquired attributes. From the moment Bill found his lover to be physically capable of expending the necessary energy for his 'little project' he had been feeding his magic towards his goal. It was almost beautiful, he thought, but also understood that it was not all take. As he borrowed Dipper's magic, Dipper siphoned some of his own, though in smaller amounts. The demon's magic was alerting his human magic, changing the way Dipper functioned and looked even just slightly.  
"I guess its fine." Bill tossed his feet up onto his desk and leaned his chair back. "He'll be the first to leave the human world behind. What does it matter if it's a little early?"  
"It doesn't."  
Bill startled and his chair fell back. He managed not to fall with it, floating in the air like it was completely normal, even going so far as to rest his arms behind his head.  
"Oh Hello Mason." He smiled coyly "I guess I was too distracted to hear you come."  
Dipper giggled and took his place in the comfy chair he claimed as his own permanently. "Sounds like a bad porno."  
There was a long drawn out pause.  
"Wanna make it one?" Bill retorted.  
"No."  
Bill huffed and crossed his arms, pouting.  
"So, whats this about me leaving the human world? Planning on killing your soul mate, William?" The brunette teased.  
"Of course not, who would I steal massive amounts of energy from and use as a heater at night?"  
"Oh, so I'm a bed heater now?" Dipper's lips quirked into a smile, he enjoyed these moments of playful banter.  
"Well you certainly make me feel hot." Bill winked, grinning wider at the loud groan his lover gave in return.  
"Flirtatious question avoiding demon!"  
"Sexy human boy who pries too much!"  
They smiled goofily at each other.  
"No but seriously Bill."  
"I was just thinking about your recent metamorphosis.. Its related to the influx of magical energy I've been borrowing from you. I noticed it created some mood alterations along with your shift in retina colour. I was concerned but now I see that it isn't too big a deal."  
Bill seemed smug, waiting for Dipper to approve before continuing, though he got no approvals. "Because," he continued with a playful eyeroll. "You'll be the first human I change to demon and that should balance out your new traits.  
"Oh is that all?" Dipper nodded slowly but then shook his head rapidly as the words dawned on him. "Wait, wait, I'm affected by your plan too?"  
"You have to be, or no servants would respect you."  
"But...

"Dipper..." Bill sat up and leaned forward, the chair pulling up to the proper postion with a flick of the wrist, and the demon settled himself. "You don't have much a choice in this."  
Bill's words sounded sappy sweet but Dipper narrowed his gaze.  
"You already accepted the deal and I've been more than lenient with you. However, this is one side of the deal that cannot be argued."  
Dipper watched him a moment, leaning back in his seat. He had a lot he wished to say but instead sat silent, gaze boring into Bill's own.  
Neither daring to break contact.  
Dipper snapped away, hoping up and making for the door.  
"Fine then." His tone sent a chill down Bill's spine and a dagger through his mind. The demon reared forward, clutching his head, feeling the physical result of Dipper's emotions.

 

Dipper was proud to say his lover had a brutal head ache the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short. I wanted to get a chapter in before I left on my trip.  
> let me know what you think.  
> Do you all like fiesty Dip Dop?


End file.
